Pureblood Powers
by Strawberry Sauce
Summary: Zero and Kaname have always been similar, similar traumatic experiences & pasts, thus are drawn to one another. Both know the biggest difference Zero is a level D while Kaname is a pureblood. However a new Day Class student seems to have hidden secrets which concern Zero, and when the truth is revealed the changes it brings about throw them into the greatest danger ever possible.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice.

**Summary:** Zero and Kaname have always been similar, with similar traumatic experiences and pasts. Both are drawn to one another, though they loath to admit it. As they both know the biggest difference Zero is a level D, who will one day fall to level E, while Kaname is a pureblood. These facts will constantly threaten any possible relationship they have, as enemies, friends or perhaps something more…However a new Day Class student seems to have hidden secrets which concern Zero, and when the truth is revealed what will it change?

This will be a Yaoi fic, which is M/M with ZeroXKaname and vice versa. There will possibly be some TakumaXShiki as well. Some possible other pairings but Kaname/Zero Zero/Kaname will be the main one. This will mostly be Romance, Drama and possibly Humour.

A.n. This is slightly AU as Ichiru died when Shizuka was killed and Zero has not got any of her blood– so there is nothing to stop Zero falling to level E. Kaname hasn't yet given Zero any blood and Yuki is still human. Also Rido hasn't yet attacked the academy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, they are the work of Matsuri Hino, I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this fic. All I own are my own characters and the plot line.

Pureblood Powers

Prologue

Large imposing gates stretch upwards into the dark night sky, backed by darkened woodland, with not a building in sight. Cross Academy. Home to both Day and Night classes. Unsure if this was the correct location a small brunette, in a large dark cloak, stood outside the gates. It seemed completely unlike how she had ever imagined any school to be. Yet it was definitely the address on the letter, she double checked it, yes it was. Sighing and feeling slightly intimidated by the imposing gates she pressed the intercom. It crackled to life:

_~Yes_,_ and who is this? _

~ This is Cross Academy isn't it? May I please speak to the headmaster?

_~ Speaking _

~ This is …

What should she say? How did she refer to herself? Even Headmaster Cross didn't know her name, he had addressed the letter _To Whom It May Concern_, and so what should she call herself?

_~ Are you still there? Who are you?_

~Headmaster, I received your letter and so I came as quickly as I could.

_~Letter? Are you…?_

~Kiryu-san, I guess…however it's been along time since I was called that, Headmaster, but yes I guess that is my name.

_~ You'd better come in, how could I refuse, I contacted you!_

With that the intercom went dead and the gates slowly swung open, I hope this isn't a mistake she thought inwardly before, walking up the driveway, going on guess work, and hoping, that the driveway would lead straight to the headmaster's house. Luckily it did and the girl was soon leaning on the bell of the door. This was soon opened by a light brown haired man, _Headmaster Cross_ her brain supplied.

"Is that really you Kiryu-san, wait a minute…Juri?"

"OF COUSRE I AM NOT JURI…however much I might look like her. I am Alanna, and I received your letter so I came… as it was I who you addressed that letter too."

Kaien looked again, yes on second glance, her hair was to light to be Juri's and her eyes were hazel not dark brown.

"Alanna, so that's what you're called. You know I didn't even know if that letter would find it's intended recipient… or if that recipient was still alive. But I had to try."

"I wrote you this letter…to explain everything. So if you want Kaien Cross…"

She held out a letter with a slightly trembling hand, which Kaien quickly took from the girl.

_A short while later_

Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy, looked at the letter in his hands, the letter that Alanna had given him. He wasn't sure whether to believe or disbelieve Alanna, if he disbelieved her and what she said was true it would mean her death and the eventual death or at least imprisonment of the majority of vampires, Kaname and Zero included. However if he believed her and she was lying then who knows how much trouble she could cause. Though he wasn't sure what she would have to gain from lying about this, and if it was a lie it was certainly an elaborate one. Therefore he had a very important decision to make.

Also despite her earlier nervousness, it was now him which felt unnerved as she simply stood watching him, silently, with large unblinking violet tinted hazel eyes. Her brunet curls flowing freely down her back, oh why did she have to look so similar to Juri? She looked up as if sensing his unease and spoke to him properly for the first time.

"Kaien – Headmaster Cross – please, I know that you are worried about what may happen but I promise I will do nothing to harm the ones I seek. I only have their best interests at heart! I will not harm either Yuki or Zero, and I promise not to uncover the secrets of the Night class, why would I? I only wish to see how Yuki, and Kaname, are fairing and see if Zero is who I think he may be. If he is not then I will leave, I do not wish endanger the fragile peace that resides here."

"You said you will leave if he is not who you think he is. So what if he is, what if he is the one you seek? Then what will you do?"

"If he is, then I will break the spell. You know that I will have to do that if I wish to live, but I will tell you this, if I think breaking the spell will cause more pain and harm I will not break the spell and I will leave. Remember however if I leave I can not and will never be able to return. The only way to ensure my survival is to break the spell, but if I fear it could kill Zero I won't break it. I will not kill Zero…even if that means that the spell never gets broken…I could never kill Zero"

"It would normally be against my better judgment, however some part of me seems to know this is right, and so I will allow you to join the Day class, but be careful. Do not reveal yourself under any circumstances or until you have determined that Zero is the one you are looking for, or we will have a serious problem, and if you harm either Day or Night class you will have to leave…you know that …don't you?"

"Your decision lightens my very soul and you can rest assured that I would never wish harm on a fellow creature, and will do my best to not to harm the Day or Night classes."

"Very well class begins next term, which is just 2 days away, tomorrow you can meet Yuki and Zero, as they are the school guardians and so will need to meet you. I think for the time being it would be best to act as a normal school girl, and keep this conversation between us until the time is right. Alanna Kinoto-san."

"I agree with that decision and thank you greatly. Headmaster Cross"

End of prologue

That's the end of the prologue. I am sorry if that didn't really make any sense, however it was all needed for the story and more will become clear in later chapters. (if you want me to continue). I plan to bring in some ZXK action soon but maybe not for a few chapters. Please Review! XD


	2. Chapter 1 New Student

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, or added this story to favs/alerts or author favs/alerts. The fact that people want to read this and have taken the time to review/add to alerts/favs makes me very happy. I am very sorry for not having relied to any reviews yet, school just started after easter break and wanted to re-post this chapter. So I will try to reply at very least before the weekend.

**Summary:** Zero and Kaname have always been similar, with similar traumatic experiences and pasts. Both are drawn to one another, though they loath to admit it. As they both know the biggest difference Zero is a level D, who will one day fall to level E, while Kaname is a pureblood. These facts will constantly threaten any possible relationship they have, as enemies, friends or perhaps something more…However a new Day Class student seems to have hidden secrets which concern Zero, and when the truth is revealed what will it change?

This will be a Yaoi fic, which is M/M with ZeroXKaname and vice versa. There will possibly be some TakumaXShiki as well. Some possible other pairings but Kaname/Zero Zero/Kaname will be the main one. This will mostly be Romance, Drama and possibly Humour.

A.n. This is slightly AU as Ichiru died when Shizuka was killed and Zero has not got any of her blood– so there is nothing to stop Zero falling to level E. Kaname hasn't yet given Zero any blood and Yuki is still human. Also Rido hasn't yet attacked the academy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, they are the work of Matsuri Hino, I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this fic. All I own are my own characters and the plot line.

This is going to switch pov's, and I apologize for any OOCness.

Pureblood Powers

Chapter 1 – New Student

_The next day (early evening/late afternoon) _

_Zero's pov_

It sure is getting colder lately, then again term starts in tomorrow. I will have to get back to being the school guardian, 'guarding' those bloodsuckers. Why Kaien lets them into school is completely beyond me, he _knows_ the risk they bring him yet he still lets them in. Even that Pureblood bastard _Kaname Kuran, _he's a _Pureblood_, think of the trouble he could cause if he bit someone! And Yuki! She knows what he is and is still completely devoted to him, hell I bet she'd become a vampire if he swore his unending love or something stupid, like that.

Melodramatic as ever (little voice in Zero's head) so still not ready to accept your fate. Damn that stupid waitress in the café "you're from the Cross Academy night class aren't you" why did she have to say that, ever since then those words flow round and round my head, I am like them a …_Vampire_. I can sort of understand why humans are so in thrall of vampires though, they are very beautiful, even…Kuran…actually make that especially Kuran, purebloods are have to be above the rest, even Shizuka Hio was beautiful. But still they are VAMPIRES, no matter how good looking they are, and I am one of them, a blood sucking beast in human form. Not only that but a level D, too and the dam bloodsucking pureblood bastard killed Shizuka Hio and so that's all I will ever be…a level D, who will fall to level E. NO, no don't think about that think about something else…Yuki, her sweet smile and soft brown hair. Waves, soft chocolate brown waves, hang on back up Yuki does _not _have chocolate brown waves of hair that's _Kaname_ WHAT THE HELL, I did not just start thinking about Kana – Kuran. This is all getting to confusing. Sleep that's what I need a nice nap out here in the stables.

_Yuki's pov _

I sure Zeros round here some where, I have to tell him Headmaster wants to see us about a new student, he seemed really agitated – maybe it's a Night Class student, and we all remember how well _that_ turned out, when a new one joined last year. But he seemed positive Zero must meet them and he wasn't last year. Oh well.

_Normal pov_

"Hey Zero. Where are you? Zero! Headmaster wants to see us, it really important!"

"I'm coming Yuki! You don't have to shout! I'm over here" –honestly she is so noisy.

Yuki ran towards the stables and Zero.

"We have to go and see the headmaster. I think its something to do with a new student starting tomorrow. Whatever it was Headmaster sounded kind of flustered. We have to hurry, Zero"

"Stop stressing Yuki, he's probably got in to a fuss over nothing, probably another oh so wonderful Night Class student. Though why he wants me to meet a Night Class student I don't know, especially as he is disturbing my rest. And the Night Class is returning, he'll be so happy after all its been all summer now. Also the fact that a new school year is staring (a.n. I know the Japanese school year starts in April but I'm using the English start date in September, as it fits better with the storyline also that way I know all the term dates) and so he can continue with his dreams of pacifism."

_Yuki's pov_

Zero…he's being colder than usual. I know term starts tomorrow and that he dislikes the night class but he seems more annoyed than he was last year. Then again this year he's a vampire maybe that's why, though he isn't usually like this…oh no, what if he needs blood?

"Zero are you hungry…you know for blood? You can take it-"

"Shish, Yuki just cos I'm a vampire doesn't mean I need blood all the time. I'm fine now, let's just go and see what the Headmaster wants."

_Zero's pov_

Sometimes I wonder if she was dropped on her head at birth. I _don't want_ to take her blood I _hate_ hurting her, it hardly helps and it doesn't actually taste that nice. The only blood that would help is Shizuka's…or another pureblood…I read that the decent to level E can be delayed by drinking another purebloods blood even if they didn't turn you. Like either of those is going to happen now, Shizuka's dead and…the only pureblood I know is that basted _Kuran_, and he'd probably be glad to see me gone and away form _his dear_ Yuki.

_Normal pov _

Lost in thought Zero and Yuki arrived at Headmaster Kaien's office. Yuki reached up to knock on the door, calling out

"Headm- Farther, Zero and I have come. I found Zero by the stables."

"Come in, I have something I want to discuss with you both."

And with that said Yuki opened the door to the office steeping inside followed by Zero.

"Ah, Yuki! Zero! A new student arrived today and –"

"Term starts tomorrow, just because you have a student arriving early, you disturb my sleeping!"

"Zero I was getting to why they came early, and no there not Night class, they came early to meet you both. They are the daughter of some dear friends of mine, who were killed a few years ago and so she has been living with relatives, but has now been old enough to attend Cross Academy for a year, but couldn't attend last year. As it is so long since I have seen her I was very exited and she was eager to meet her parents friend and his children –"

"Headmaster Kaien, while I do owe you a lot I gave no consent to become your son. Please stop babbling your rubbish to new students."

"She also knows of your situation Zero. Her parents too were killed by a vampire, luckily she was not there at the time and was unharmed, but both her parents and her two siblings were killed, please be nice to her. I wanted to take her in at the time but it was unfortunately not possible. She will be joining you both as a new second year student (a.n. they are both now second year students) and if all goes well may join you on the Disciplinary Committee and as a Guardian, as she knows to secret of the Night class and has promised to keep that secret. Anyways that's enough explaining for now."

_Outside Kaien's office_

He should have finished explaining by now, I have to keep my cool and act normal…like I could ever act normal. Still first impressions count. Though this day class uniform sure is annoying, why is the skirt so short! At least the pocket is big enough to keep things in. Anyway back to now, remember normal and remember your Alanna Kinoto. Not …her, not who you were, Alanna Kinoto that's who you are, for the moment anyway. Slowly, with a slightly trembling hand, I knock softly on the door once.

"Come in!"

And I slowly open the door and step inside.

"Yuki, Zero please meet the girl I have been taking about. Alanna Kinoto-san"

"Alanna-san this is my darling daughter Yuki Cross and our friendZero Kiryu"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kinoto-san, or would you prefer Alanna-san?"

"Either is fine Cross-san and –"

"Please call me Yuki a friend of my fathers can be a friend of mine…if you want Alanna-san."

Zero stood and stared the girl, _Alanna Kinoto_, there was something different about her. He couldn't sense vampire or vampire hunter, just human. But something about her just made her seem…different, from Yuki or the headmaster she seemed more like…_himself_ actually. Not in looks however, she had long light golden brown curls flowing down her back with just the sides pinned back with a clasp and soft hazel eyes also she was very short, just a little taller than Yuki, but she had a sort of feeling about her, one that he recognised in himself…_and in Kaname_…the annoying little voice in his head provided this unwanted piece of information. Maybe that's it he decided she just seems different because she has had a similar experience to me and so that's why, and it shocked me because it's a bit like Kana – Kuran's as well (a.n. Kaname lost his parents at a young age too). Satisfied that his brain had come up with a perfectly logical explanation he took the hand that was outstretched to him and shook it carefully.

"It is nice to meet you Kinoto-san"

"Nice to meet you too, you must be Kiryu-kun, but please you can call me Alanna-san"

The headmaster smiled glad that both Yuki and Zero had accepted her, and neither seemed to realise what she really was, he thought Zero might being a hunter…and a vampire too…but it seemed like he hadn't, she must be better at hiding her true self than he had first thought, but there was still Kaname and the rest of the night class, still if she could fool Zero then she could fool anyone…hopefully. Well good luck Alanna, he thought.

"please show Alanna-san round the sun dormitory, school and grounds so that she will be familiar with them, as school starts tomorrow and it may be difficult with everyone arriving, I'm counting on you two Yuki and Zero, to help her fit in after all she hasn't attended school properly since the attack."

"Headmaster Cross, you make it sound like I am a social recluse or something. Though it is a long time since I was around so many people of my own age…"

_Alanna's pov_

Yuki and Zero seem okay, Yuki is seriously like the headmaster, even if she isn't his real daughter, I guess they have been living like that for about 11 years now so his nature probably rubbed of on her. And Zero…well I'm not sure he's who I'm looking for yet, and even if he is I don't want to ruin things for him, if he's fine so I will wait and see how he is before rushing into things. Though he does seem to have a kind of sadness about him, in fact it seemed almost the same as my own, I guess he did have a traumatic experience. I feel bad about deceiving them, even if what they know is halfway truthful, but the headmaster agreed with me that it was for the best and it is way too complicated to explain my situation properly, if I have too I will but I drought Zero will believe me unless he's the one I looking for. So this way is probably for the best. Also with school starting tomorrow I don't want to get behind, so I will have to work hard after all I haven't ever really attended school, that's the other reason to come here really I wanted to attend a school…while I still can.

End of chapter 1

I did want to have this a bit longer but I had to stop somewhere. I am sorry if you don't like fics where people do a lot of talking, but I tend to write that way, also there is a lot of back and forth talking at the moment and I plan to have less of that as the story progresses. I know much hasn't happened yet but this stuff at the start is important for the main plot that I have planned out. Please Review! XD


	3. Chapter 2 First Meeting

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this to story/author alerts/favs. The fact that people want to read this and have taken the time to review/add to alerts/favs makes me very happy. I managed to reply to everyone who reviewed, thank you all so much.

**Summary:** Zero and Kaname have always been similar, with similar traumatic experiences and pasts. Both are drawn to one another, though they loath to admit it. As they both know the biggest difference Zero is a level D, who will one day fall to level E, while Kaname is a pureblood. These facts will constantly threaten any possible relationship they have, as enemies, friends or perhaps something more…However a new Day Class student seems to have hidden secrets which concern Zero, and when the truth is revealed what will it change?

This will be a Yaoi fic, which is M/M with ZeroXKaname and vice versa. There will possibly be some TakumaXShiki as well. Some possible other pairings but Kaname/Zero Zero/Kaname will be the main one. This will mostly be Romance, Drama and possibly Humour.

A.n. This is slightly AU as Ichiru died when Shizuka was killed and Zero has not got any of her blood– so there is nothing to stop Zero falling to level E. Kaname hasn't yet given Zero any blood and Yuki is still human. Also Rido hasn't yet attacked the academy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, they are the work of Matsuri Hino, I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this fic. All I own are my own characters and the plot line.

Kaname finally appears! (I feel kind of bad for it taking till chapter 2 for him to appear.)

Just in case you didn't notice before this fic is M rated, for a reason, chough...lemon…chough, and I did say there'd be TakumaXShiki in this fic not just ZeroXKaname.

There is OOCness and switching of pov's.

Pureblood Powers

Chapter 2 – First Meeting

_Normal pov_

_Showing Alanna round Cross Academy _

"Lastly these are the sun dorms, the boy's dorm is on our left and in front of us are the girl's dorms" Yuki informed Alanna. "The girls and boys are not supposed to enter one another's dorms but as members of the disciplinary committee I and Zero can move between the two. Anyway its late and you don't want to be tired tomorrow the rest of the school will be arriving , the Headmaster has told me you will have a room of your own as there is no one currently able to share with you, this does mean your room will be smaller than most but that can't be helped. I can introduce you to the girl's sun dorm president tomorrow when she arrives and I suppose you had better met the night class too. I can introduce you to Kaname!"

_Alanna's pov_

_Kaname_ it's been a long time since I heard that name. I have met Yuki and Zero and tomorrow I will met the final person I came to see. I wonder if he will remember me, Yuki doesn't but she was younger than us. Then again I scarcely remember Kaname myself it has been over 12 years now and we were just little children. Come too think about it Yuki obviously wouldn't show any signs of recognizing me, the Headmaster told me why she is now a human, so there is hope for Kaname to recognize me after all. Oopps Yuki is still talking I should be concentrating.

_Normal pov_

"Goodnight Zero, see you in the morning!" Yuki called Zero

"Goodnight Yuki-chan, Kinoto-san."

"Goodnight Kiryu-kun." Alanna said without Yuki's enthusiasm

It had been a tiring day for her and at the moment her only relief came in that she had a room to herself. She was worried – would the night class full of noble aristocratic vampires, and the pureblood prince himself sense who she really was? She kind of wanted Kaname too, but if he actually did then she'd have a problem - Yuki didn't notice the change in the other girl. Zero however noticed how silent she had gone at the mention of Kaname and he couldn't help but wonder why. Was it because he was a pureblood vampire, like the one that murdered her family? Though he didn't sense anger or sorrow from the girl, so what was it? What was Alanna Kinoto hiding? While he had been musing both females had turned into the girls sun dorms, leaving Zero to his thoughts.

_Zero's pov_

Tonight is the last night before those bloodsuckers enter the grounds again and also the last night before the rest of the school arrives. It's strange I know but in a way I have missed them even Kana, I mean Kuran. That new girl Alanna there really is something different about her though, and when Yuki mentioned Kuran she completely left what Yuki was talking about, I could tell. I have no idea why, maybe she was remembering that he is a pureblood and it was a pureblood that killed her family, though she didn't give off an aura of hatred or loathing at his mention. Life really can be complicated. Anyway as a school guardian my presence will definitely be requested tomorrow to help 'escort' the night class to there dorms and check that every one is behaving, wonderful. I had best get some sleep or tomorrow will be even more hellish than it has to be.

_The next day_

_Normal pov_

Zero awoke to a loud hammering on his bedroom door, and yells form Yuki.

"Get up! Its already past 7:30am people can start arriving from 9:00am it's our job to make sure everyone arrives. You know that the night class is also arriving at the same time so we must be on our guard to make sure nothing goes wrong. Zero, so GET UP!"

"Alright alright Yuki, I'm up. I'll be down to help soon."

"Oh, Zero Headmaster asked you to join him, me and Alanna-san for breakfast. See you there!"

_Zero's pov_

Since the school canteen doesn't open till lunch time today, when most of the students will have arrived, it's not like I really mind. However I hope the chairman hasn't made up his own '_my style' _breakfast, cooking just isn't his strong point and considering how bad Yuki is I am quite surprised that neither got food poising, before I arrived.

_Normal pov_

Zero walked down the steps to the male sun dorms and saw Yuki-chan and Kinoto-san, waiting for him. Yuki was talking animatedly and Kinoto-san appeared to be drifting off in thought, though upon noticing that Zero was coming towards them gave Yuki a dig in the ribs, effectively stopping all talking.

"Good morning, Yuki, Kinoto-san."

"Good morning, Kiryu-kun"

"Good morning, Zero." ~ "Alanna why don't you call him Zero?"

"He called me Kinoto-san, not Alanna-"

"Zero! You should be more friendly, call her Alanna – not Kinoto-san!"

"Fine" (turns to Alanna) "Good morning Alanna-san"

(laughing slightly) "Good morning Zero-kun"

Upon arriving at Chairman Cross's private quarters, Yuki opens the door and they all head inside to be greeted by the Chairman.

"Good morning, my darling Yuki-chan, Zero-kun and Alanna-san!"

"Good morning, farther" (Yuki)

"Morning" (Zero)

"Good morning, Headmaster Cross" (Alanna)

After these pleasantries had been shared, the four sat down to eat.

"This all looks really yummy! I never had this sort of food before."

Zero and Yuki exchanged glances, Alanna had never had Japanese breakfast before! Yuki sighed and whispered to Zero

"I'm not sure the chairman's breakfast is the best time for her to try a Japanese breakfast for the first time, do you?"

"Well it sure will be interesting to see her reaction, when she realizes it is not as 'yummy' as she thought."

"Zero" Yuki hissed (honestly Zero could be so…)

"Anyway Alanna-san what did you used to have before then?"

"Oh, Zero! My relatives preferred a more western style breakfast, and my…parents…I can't really remember…" she answered, sadness in her voice "I wish I could…but I can't!"

Yuki looked over at the sadness in Alanna's voice and was about to speak but Zero spoke first.

"Sorry…I…didn't….I didn't know you couldn't remember your parents…I…can…I can remember mine…but…sorry, I didn't think."

"That's okay Zero, I know you didn't mean anything by asking what I ate before, it was I that brought up my parents, so don't feel bad!"

"Okay…" Zero said slowly

"That's enough doom and gloom, let's eat!" Said the Chairman

Alanna picked up her chopsticks and took one mouthful, before almost choking, and quickly taking a gulp of tea.

"That was…interesting…Headmaster…"

Yuki whispered "He can't cook the best tasting food, nice diplomacy there, I wanted to warn you…but I didn't get the chance, sorry. Sadly this is all there is to eat at the moment, if it were Zero's cooking then you would be in for a treat. Unfortunately it is the Chairman's."

"Really, you can cook Zero?"

"Yeah…I did a lot when I was younger…so I got good at it"

"Can you cook, Alanna-san?"

"I can cook a bit…I cooked sometimes at my relatives, and it was always edible."

"Perhaps you should give the Headmaster some cooking lessons, come to think of it Yuki could join in too! Then we can avoid any exploding appliance episodes."

"Zero, that is not funny. It wasn't like the microwave actually exploded just the food inside…and no one was hurt!"

"You make it sound like a disaster scene with the 'no one was hurt' line, Yuki, and if Alanna-san has any sense she wouldn't dream of letting you in the kitchen, especially not trying to teach you to cook!"

"Now now, children you must all eat up the Night Class are arriving today, along with the Day Class, so you must be extra vigilant to keep the peace. Don't scowl like that Zero, this year Alanna-san can help out too!"

_Later that day_

A sleek black limousine, with tinted windows, drove through the town and headed up the road towards Cross Academy. Inside the limo were Night Class dorm president Kaname Kuran and vice president Takuma Ichijo. Both heading back after a Vampire Senate filled summer, and both having had more than enough of Asato Ichijo. Asato Ichijo was Takuma's grandfather and Kaname's guardian, like a pureblood actually _needs _a guardian, also head of the Vampire Senate and leader of vampire world.

Takuma sighed, he was glad to be finally going back to Cross Academy, not only was there almost no chance of seeing his Grandfather there, there were also his best friend Rima Toya, currently quite famous model, and his more than just best friend Senri Shiki, also currently quite famous model, and his room mate… While Takuma drifted of to lalaland, Kaname's thoughts turned to their destination. He sighed, but while Takuma's had been full of relief at leaving his grandfather's Kaname's was one of confusion. Yes he too was all to glad to be leaving Asato Ichijo's house, and all to glad to be returning to Cross Academy, but...

Cross Academy, where he could finally see his dear girl again…Yuki, and Zero it would be good to see Zero too…right? Hang on a minute why was he thinking about Zero! Why had his brain been so pickled, all summer, with thought of Zero rather than Yuki? Never before had Kaname's affections for Yuki wavered, and now he was more likely to find his thoughts infiltrated with Zero…not Yuki. This was very confusing for Kaname, the only thing he did know was that his feelings for Yuki had changed…shifted more like, said the annoying voice of reason, to Zero Kiryu… leaving only sisterly affection for the small brunette girl. But WHY, why had they shifted? He admitted that he'd always held a certain level of respect for Kiryu, after all he had resisted strong vampire urges for 4 years, but then he had bitten Yuki.

Yuki, his dear girl, at the time he had been angry, very angry, he had thought at the time it was because someone had dared to harm Yuki. But now…he realized it wasn't quite that simple…he was jealous, but who was he jealous off? When the thoughts of jealousy first entered his head he hadn't even considered being jealous of Yuki, he was jealous of Kiryu for being able to bite Yuki. But over the long summer when he had found himself thinking back on it he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be bitten by Kiryu, and a small part of him, the part that had been confusing him even more all summer, had wanted to bite Kiryu, to see what it was like…but more importantly to see what _Zero_ was like.

As a pureblood vampire biting another is for one of three reasons: for sustenance, to turn a human…or as a part of bonding which it comes too because you want too. I have only ever bitten for sustenance and even then that is hardly ever, especially now there are blood tablets…so why do I want to bite Kiryu? There are blood tablets for sustenance and he is already a vampire…which leaves only the final reason. NO WAY, I am not even going to go there, I DO NOT want to be BONDED to a level D! Especially not ZERO KIRYU, a VAMPIRE HUNTER. There must be some other reason as soon as we get to Cross Academy I'll get Aido and Kain too research why purebloods bite level D's, if there are any books we need I'm sure Takuma can get them from his grandfather.

With that thought solved he sighed again, the other problem was why did he want Zero to bite him? Zero was an _ex-human_ it was highly unlikely his bite wouldn't be painful. And he was a pureblood, purebloods can't just go round giving out blood to anyone who wants it. It had been ingrained in him since birth, a pureblood's blood is sacred, special, it is the most potent vampire blood and it is not to be taken by anybody unless they are your bond mate or a level D you wish to prevent from falling. I have never been bitten by anyone for precisely these reasons. But he hadn't turned Zero, so why did he want Zero to bite him?

An answer of sorts formed in his head, Zero had carried on even after Shizuka, his last chance to prevent the fall to level E, was killed. By him, he, Kaname, had killed Shizuka. Therefore he had killed Kiryu – right? So was that why? Some misguided sense of apology, or guilt, that he had stopped Zero getting Shizuka's blood? While this answer didn't really cover everything, it was better than the other reason his brain had come up with…the reason where he wanted something, a relationship of sorts, with the ex-human hunter…And he was completely refusing to go any where near that reason.

_At Cross Academy, outside the moon dorm_

_Normal pov_

"Kuran-sama, Ichijo-sama we have arrived" (A.n I'm not sure Takuma should have honorific 'sama' but he's basically heir to the vampire senate, through his grandfather, so that's high on the vampire hierarchy)

The chauffeur informed the two vampire's of the arrival at Cross Academy. He then went and opened the door. Takuma moved towards the open door, with a light tap on Kaname's arm.

"Kaname, we here."

"Sorry Takuma I was so last in thought I didn't realise." Kaname told his friend and got out of the car as gracefully as possible after being in one position for so long. Luckily Takuma was just behind him and caught his arm, making it look like he was just holding his friend's arm – rather than stopping his friend from falling, which allowed his legs time to adjust to standing, before he made an undignified entrance by landing face first on the gravel.

Kaname was especially glad Takuma had been there when he noticed that many members of the night class were arriving at the same time, with Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Ruka getting out of a limo that had just arrived. Rima and Senri were waiting by the moon dorm entrance, trademark pocky in hand, Takuma seeing the two released Kaname and went over waving. Kaname was just taking this all in when he heard his name being called, turning he saw the familiar sight of Yuki hurrying towards him. He smiled at her then turned his gaze to the figure walking behind her at a slower pace.

"Good to see you Yuki, Ze- Kiryu." (Oopps nearly said Zero then that certainly would have got a few looks, considering I'm meant to hate him.)

_Kaname's pov_

It's hard to remember that here I am meant to call him Kiryu, rather than Zero. Considering I have spent nearly all summer thinking about him as Zero. I missed him, I wonder if he missed me? I bet he didn't, he hates me he's always hated me…even before…I killed Shizuka Hio…his last chance of staying sane. Wait a minute, why am I thinking about him again? I spent all summer thinking about him, then I decided it's just some misguided loyalty towards him but now…I'm thinking about him again. I should be thinking of Yuki, not Zero, true I _did_ miss Yuki but not in the same way…

_Normal pov_

Only then did Kaname notice a third person, a small, light brunette haired girl, in the female Day Class uniform, walking towards them a little behind Zero. As she drew closer realised she looked familiar…why though he had no idea, he was sure she hadn't attended last year, though he paid little attention to the screaming fans of the Night Class. Turning to Yuki for an explanation, he realised she had noticed his gaze and had an almost serious face on.

"Kaname, this is Alanna Kinoto-san. She is a second year Day Class student with me and Zero. She arrived yesterday." Then in a slightly hushed tone Yuki added "Her family were killed by a pureblood vampire when she was younger, but she wasn't there and wasn't turned, her family were friends of the headmaster's but she has relatives so has been living with them up until now. She will join me and Zero on the disciplinary committee."

Great Kaname thought, another pureblood hater that's just what we need with Kiryu already. "Does she hate purebloods then, like Kiryu?" Kaname asked Yuki

"No. She doesn't seem to anyway."

By now Zero and Alanna had reached Yuki and Kaname. Yuki quickly leapt into introductions,

"Kaname this is Alanna Kinoto-san."

"Alanna-san this is Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire and president of the Night Class and moon dorms."

"It's nice to meet you Kinoto-san, it's good to know that Yuki and Kiryu will have some one to help them at class change over time, they always have a hard job."

"Nice to meet you too Kuran-san, I'm happy to help and assist with the coexistence of humans and vampires. It's good to know there are people who want that and so I'm happy to help with their ideals."

_Kaname's pov_

What is it about her, I feel like I know her, in fact I'm sure I do. But I can't think why. Also she's kind of different, she seems like Zero actually apart from the fact that she doesn't appear to hate purebloods, or any of the vampires, like he does. I don't know why she appears like Zero, she just has an aura about her that's like his. She is defiantly hiding something I can just tell. She doesn't appear to be a vampire or a vampire hunter, just human, so what is it about her? At first I didn't even notice her, my mind was fixed on Yuki…and Zero. It was only after them that I noticed her, but now I have noticed her I can't get her out of my head, she is too different for my liking, and then there's the whole 'I think I know her thing' like I recognize her but I can't think where from or why, it's too confusing.

_Alanna's pov _

Kaname Kuran, finally the last person I've been searching for. He doesn't seem to remember me though. I'm kind of disappointed by that actually, considering we meet when I was just 3 and he was 4, though considering we haven't seen each other since I was 6 and he was 7 it's kind of to be expected, it is like 11 years now. Though one thing that was worrying me, he doesn't seem to sense who I really am and neither do the rest of the Night Class, which is one worry of my chest. If they sensed my true self I would defiantly have a problem and so would the headmaster, come to think of it. I'm glad I came here now, I think it was the right decision, even though I'm not sure Zero is who I hope he is, and even if the spell doesn't get broken.

_Zero's pov_

That expression isn't one I've seen on Kuran's face before, confusion. (I know just about every expression his face has ever done, not surprising considering the amount of time I've spent studying him…to make sure he's not causing a threat anywhere…of course. In fact I've probably spent more time studying him than Yuki has! He is usually in control of everything I guess when he isn't in control he is confused. It looks like can tell there's something different about Alanna-san, like I could. Though the rest of the Night Class don't seem to have picked up on it, and neither has Yuki. Maybe I can because I'm a hunter and Kaname can because he's a pureblood vampire, but I don't know what there is to be picked up…what is it that's different about her? I wonder if the headmaster knows and hasn't told us. She doesn't act angry to him like you might expect, since her family were killed by a pureblood vampire, in fact she seems disappointed with his reaction to her, but she doesn't have the aura of devotion or love for him like Yuki does, or the other Day Class girls do for the Night Class, so why would she be disappointed with his reaction towards her, what was she expecting, he was polite to her and he was his usual charming self.

_Normal pov_

"If we've all finished singing Kuran's praises, he should go to his dorm…I'm sure the sun must be most troublesome to him, and we have work to do, Yuki and Alanna-san. We should be keeping an eye on the Day Class and making sure everyone is at the dorms."

"Zero, I'm just introducing Alanna-san and Kaname to one another, as she is a member of the disciplinary committee it is important that she knows him."

"You've finished introducing them now, Yuki and we need to work. Come on Alanna-san. Bye Kuran."

"Good-bye Kaname"

"Bye Kuran-kun"

With those parting words the three disciplinary committee members left the moon dorm entrance. Kaname sighed, but was brought out of his musings by Takuma.

"A new disciplinary committee member and her family were killed by a pureblood vampire. She doesn't act like Kiryu-kun though, there was something similar about them though wasn't there Kaname? In fact she was a bit like you as well, though I'm not entirely sure why."

"So you noticed a similarity between her and Kiryu, too Takuma? I can't think what it is though."

"I guess there would be similarities, however small, between them since they have had similar experiences - right Kaname? Even if she wasn't turned, getting your family killed by a pureblood vampire isn't common, infact I can only think off the Kiryu family as an example of a human family being killed. I wonder when her family were killed, her parents must have been hunters or something for her family to be targeted. Oh…but she didn't have a hunter aura did she Kaname, it was like a normal humans."

"Yuki didn't say when her family were killed, in fact she didn't mention who her parents were, and just that she had been living with relatives since they were killed. But her parents were friends of the headmaster, so that's why she's here."

Takuma noticed the closed way his friend and leader spoke and knew that it was a sign of his dismissal, and a closing of the topic of the new Day Class girl.

"I'll be heading to the dorms now, Kaname. I don't want to be tired for classes tonight."

With those words, the end as a hint that Kaname too should be heading for the dorms, Takuma turned and headed towards Senri and Rima who were standing in the doorway to the moon dorms, as Takuma latched himself to Senri's arm the three headed into the moon dorms. Rima offering a box of pocky to the blond and brunette she was walking with, both Senri and Takuma took a stick of the chocolate pocky. Takuma thoughtfully commented

"Kaname thought there was something odd about that new Day Class girl. He said that she seemed like Kiryu-kun. What do you think?"

Senri slowly answered "there was something about her which reminded me of Kiryu-kun, but does it really matter?"

Rima sighed "If it didn't matter why would Takuma ask us what we thought, I too noticed that she wasn't like a normal human. Also I don't think she was listing to Yuki while she was introducing her to Kaname-sama, in fact she almost looked like she already knew him."

"Wow, Rima you sure did noticed a lot in one short meeting, I didn't think you would notice so much since you were in the moon dorm entrance." Takuma had to admit he was surprised by the model's ability to pick up things that were going on even from a distance.

"I get bored on shots so I start to take in what's around me, gradually I just came to be able to pick up on when something is going on. And there was defiantly something going on with that girl, which involves Kaname."

"You talk to much Rima, when you and Takuma start talking all philosophically Takuma gets very boring, and you act like I'm not even there."

"So sorry Shiki. I'm going to my room, classes start tonight and I don't want to be sleepy in lessons."

Takuma watched Rima head down the hallway to the room which she and Ruka shared, before turning to the brunette boy he was currently leaning on. And whispering in this ear

"We should go to our room too Senri…I missed you in the holidays, and it wouldn't do to be sleepy in class."

"Like what you have in mind will prevent sleepiness in lessons tonight, not like I'm complaining. I missed you in the holidays too, I wish you hadn't had to go to your grandfathers."

Senri and Takuma headed down the corridors that lead to their room. Upon arrival at their dorm room Takuma opened the door allowing Shiki to enter the room and he could close the door before practically jumping _his_ Senri right then.

Pushing Senri back till he hit the side of his bed. Senri pulled Takuma down effectively brining the blonde down on top of him. He then raised his head brining there lips together in a heated kiss. Takuma growled into the kiss, no way was he letting Senri control this time, he'd spent all holidays with his actions controlled by others, no way was he gonna let Senri control now. Swiftly he brushed his tongue against the other's lips asking for entrance which he was granted, then leading in a battle for dominance which Takuma soon won, earning a moan from the brunette beneath him. Having asserted his dominance, this time at least, he pulled back slightly and enjoying the lust and passion filled way his lover was gazing at him.

Takuma smirked slightly before ravishing Senri's slender neck and 'helping' the younger vampire out of his top quickly tossing his own to the floor afterwards. Senri pulled him back down gasping slightly at the feel of his lover's chest pressed to his. Takuma took his chance and crashed there lips together again this time grinding his hips down onto the others, his awakened member staring against the confines of his pants, Senri was just as exited and pushed upwards to let Takuma know.

Takuma trailed his way down his lover's chest till he reached his pants and achingly slowly did the zipper before dragging them from the younger vampire and discarding them on the ground, his own pants soon followed. Takuma smiled delightedly at his lover's erection still covered by his boxers, noticing the damp patch at the tip he smiled further but kept away instead returning to Senri's now harded nipples closing his mouth over one moving his hand up to the other. Senri arched slightly up in to Takuma's touch panting slightly.

"Takuma…stop teasing…" Takuma decided to take pity on the brunette and trailed his mouth back down till he reached Senri's waistband before removing his boxers and lowing gently on Senri's erection. Senri moaned lost in a swath of pleasure, due to the blond vampire hovering above him. He opened half lipped eyes and managed to gasp out

"No fair, I'm completely naked and you still have your boxers on."

With that he slowly moved his hands towards Takuma's waistband dragging his boxers down. Takuma smiled

"Eager today aren't we, Senri?"

"It's been all summer, Taku, I need you now!" The brunette gasped out, widening his legs beneath Takuma to get across his point.

"All you had to do was ask, Senri, and I would grant it." Takuma said presenting Senri with his fingers to suck, Senri eagerly latched on to them coating them thickly in saliva. When Takuma deemed them wet enough he moved his hand down to Senri's hole and slowly began to push one finger inside.

"Taku…" Senri arched up against Takuma at the intrusion.

"Senri…your so tight, if I didn't know better I'd say you were a virgin still." Takuma whispered hotly into Senri's ear. Before slowly easing a second finger in and beginning to scissor them. Finally pushing a third finger inside.

"Takuma….I need you now, please Takuma…" Senri moaned and whined to his lover. "As you wish, my dearest Senri." Takuma removed his fingers, earning a further mew from Senri, before he suddenly thrust forwards taking Senri in completely in one fluid movement. At the filling of him so suddenly Senri almost came right there and then, Takuma was always extra passionate after they had been apart, and was having a hard time keeping it together and not too just pound Senri into the mattress right now.

Senri thrust his hips upwards as a signal that he wanted Takuma to move, slowly Takuma thrust into his love. He began to pick up the pace as he felt Senri's legs move to circle him. His hands moved down to Senri's weeping erection and began to pump it in time to his thrusts, Senri felt himself begin to become lost in the sensations overloading his body. And came with a cry of

"Takuma…..", splashing both their chests with his cum. Takuma felt the walls tighten around him as his lover found release and that became his own undoing as he came with a final thrust into Senri, he too moaned his love's name.

"Senri….."And filling Senri with his own cum. Both the vampires then collapsed against one another, Takuma smiled and found Senri's mouth covering it with his own

"I love you Senri, always",

"I love you too Takuma, forever" before sleep overcame them. Fortunately they could sleep for a while before class was due to start.

_Kaname's room_

Meanwhile, Kaname was pondering the strange actions of the new Day Class girl, she seemed way to familiar for his liking. Forgetting her for a moment however his thoughts turned to Zero, how he had missed him, he wished he could just confess his feelings towards him, but he knew he would never be accepted, Zero would probably just laugh in his face or pull or his bloody rose gun and shoot him. Sighing, Kaname knew that Takuma was right he should get some sleep before class, and fell back onto his bed allowing sleep to overtake him.

_Zero's room_

_Zero's pov_

Why do I always act so cold towards him, Kaname, I'm tired off denying it he isn't just Kuran to me anymore. I can't help it he is a pureblood vampire, but he is nothing like the one which killed my parents. Today he seemed sort of…more…tired? Is that the right word to describe him, tired? He seemed lonely. Why him? Of all the people and even vampires, I can't help but think I might feel something for him, why him? Today I couldn't face him, I wasn't sure until now, but I think I'm falling for him. I must consider this further, and no matter what happens no one must find out about these thoughts. He would never return my feelings, he's so in love with Yuki. In fact he'd probably kill me if he found out, he seems to think I love that little girl Yuki as well, where he got that idea from I don't know. But whenever I see him I just want to pounce on him and not just to drink his pureblood, but to have him, make him mine. Crap! If I'm this flustered now how will I face him tonight when I have to escort the Night Class to the school? As the day class don't have lessons till tomorrow, I should probably take a nap I couldn't sleep last night. Slowly Zero curled onto his bed, ignoring the noise in the rooms around him as the rest of the school got settled in, Zero fell into a dreamless sleep.

End of Chapter 2

I know, this chapter was kind of all over the place with Zero considering Kaname and Kaname considering Zero. Also Zero obviously wasn't raised as a vampire, so he doesn't get the significance of bite's, while Kaname was and knows the significance all to well. Also Kaname was jealous, but that obviously isn't a concern with Zero – since he was the one biting Yuki. It doesn't say what time of year it is that Zero bites Yuki, but considering that this fic has started at the end of summer break, which is also the start of the school year, and Kaname spent all summer thinking about Zero biting Yuki it should really have been shortly before the break. And don't worry this is not going to go any where near KanameXOC(Alanna) or ZeroXOC(Alanna). It will get to ZeroXKaname soon maybe not next actual chapter but probably the one after it. (it depend on how long the next chapter is really)

I wrote my first lemon scene ever here. Was it too rushed, good or bad? I wasn't sure while I was writing it, in parts it were hard and at other bits it just came into is own. I know this fic is ZeroXKaname and it was a TakumaXShiki lemon but it just seemed right to put the scene in, and I did say there'd be TakumaXShiki in this, also it might be a few chapters before ZeroXKaname so this was sort of to see how well I can write those scenes, also Takuma and Senri are already in a relationship, just so you know. Please let me know what you thought of it so I can improve. There will be more lemons to come with ZeroXKaname as soon a possible.

I tried to actually bring the story along a bit with this chapter, I was going to end it sooner, but then more bits kept coming to me and I had to put them in. I don't really like how I left it, it was going to end with the TakumaXShiki lemon scene, but it didn't feel right. I will try to update soon, but I have exams starting soon (the 16th May) which don't finish till June, I'll try to post the next chapter before then, but if I don't there probably won't be another chapter till I've finished my exams, sorry. Please review! XD


	4. Chapter 3 Ture Feelings

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this to story/author alerts/favs. The fact that people want to read this and have taken the time to review/add to alerts/favs makes me very happy. I haven't yet got round to replying to reviews but am going to do so. I am also very sorry this chapter took so long to come out, it was meant to be posted on the 22nd, when I had finally finished my exams!, but it wasn't complete and then life got in the way of completing it before now (there were a few parts that didn't make sense because part way through I changed what was happening so bits didn't make that much sense anymore)

Also I finally have changed the summary! It's essentially still the same but it gives a better idea of the story better now than before. (The previous chapters still have the old summary though)

**Summary:** Zero and Kaname have always been similar, with similar traumatic experiences and pasts. Both are drawn to one another, though they are loath to admit it. As they both know the biggest difference Zero is a level D, who will one day fall to level E, while Kaname is a pureblood. However a new Day Class student seems to have hidden secrets which concern Zero, and when the truth is revealed the changes it brings about throw them into the greatest danger ever possible.

This will be a Yaoi fic, which is M/M with ZeroXKaname and vice versa. There will possibly be some TakumaXShiki as well. Some possible other pairings but Kaname/Zero Zero/Kaname will be the main one. This will mostly be Romance, Drama and possibly Humour.

A.n. This is slightly AU as Ichiru died when Shizuka was killed and Zero has not got any of her blood– so there is nothing to stop Zero falling to level E. Kaname hasn't yet given Zero any blood and Yuki is still human. Also Rido hasn't yet attacked the academy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, they are the work of Matsuri Hino, I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this fic. All I own are my own characters and the plot line.

There is OOCness and switching of pov's.

Pureblood Powers

Chapter 3 – True Feelings

_Later that night_

_At Class Change over_

The sun was just beginning to set as the Night Class walked to class that night and Kaname was surrounded by the rest of the Night Class, as they headed for lessons. There were less Day Class girls around as they had only arrived that day and many were just getting settled in. Therefore the Disciplinary Committee members had slightly easier job than usual, however there were still plenty of girls who were there. Yuki was having a hard time keeping her side of the line of girls in order. This wasn't a however was never a problem for Zero, who simply glared at any girl who dared to step out of line towards the Night Class and they almost always stepped back. Alanna also surprisingly wasn't having too much trouble, she had taken the end of Yuki's line, nearest the Moon Dorms. While she didn't have the 'ultimate authority glare' Zero possessed, none of the other girls trying to push past her managed to get past. Any that tried to physically push her out the way were given a strong glare which while not as intimidating as Zero's was still off-putting enough and most moved back. As the Night Class moved through, to class, the girls became more rowdy. One tall blond tried to push Alanna out the way, to scream at Aido, as she tried to push past Alanna completely stepped in front of the girl, Yuki would have been knocked over, but Alanna wasn't and remarked coldly

"If you don't stop creating such as fuss, the Night Class may be forced to leave the school, so stay back! And remove yourself from my foot!"

"Like you'd know whether the Night Class would have to leave, just because you're on the Disciplinary Committee! You're just like Kiryu!" The girl retorted but still did move back, removing her foot from on top of Alanna's.

The Night Class stared in exclamation. Apart from Kaname and his inner circle, none of the other vampires knew about the new disciplinary committee member, and even Kaname's inner circle only knew there was a new guardian but little about her. To see her acting similar to Zero was just plain odd. Most thought that there could never be a girl who could act in that manner, seems they were wrong!

"Who is that girl? She's glaring at the other Day Class girls, like Kiryu-kun does!" The whispers rung through the Night Class, while the Day Class simply raged at being held back from 'their' precious Night Class. Kaname walked through the raging girls seaming oblivious to those around him, until he drew level with the three guardians,

"Thank you, Yuki, Alanna Kinoto, Kiryu. Good work disciplinary committee."

"You should go to class _Kuran_."

"Yes I suppose I should _Kiryu_."

And with that Kaname turned to follow the Night Class towards the school building.

"Zero honestly Kaname was only _thanking_ us, why are you so cold to him!"

"Oh shut up Yuki, we all have to go and patrol now."

The trio then left the now empty gateway to patrol the campus.

_Kaname's pov_

I don't know what to think, the new girl - Alanna Kinoto – she acts so similarly to how Zero acts even their angry expressions are similar. While their actions may be similar, in looks they don't look at all related. Alanna has long brown curls and hazel eyes, while Zero…handsome was to weak a word for it - that silver hair and exquisite amethyst eyes. An out and out beauty really, if only Zero had Alanna's attitude to vampires! – Particularly purebloods, but he hates them with a passion. If only he didn't...then I might have been able to confess, but it would only end badly for me if it doesn't end in my actual death. Why did I have to fall for someone who hates vampires and actually hunts them, even now when they're a vampire them self!

_Later that night, about to go in after patrol_

_Normal pov_

The sun had set some time ago and the grounds off Cross Academy were shrouded in darkness, as the night sky was blanketed by thick clouds effectively and completely blocking any chance of light from the moon reaching the school. Perhaps that was why it had been so quite tonight, or perhaps it was because the first night of school since summer. Whatever it was a slightly rare conclusion to the night had come to occur, which was that rather than hauling Day Class students up for breaking curfew or Night Class students for wandering around out of lesson, all the guardians had finished patrolling for the night without incident and now Zero, Yuki and Alanna had just met up outside the Headmasters quarters to go in.

"Tonight was really quiet I'm glad we've finished now though cos I'm tiered. Are you tired too Alanna-chan? You shouldn't get used to it being that quiet though usually there is at least one incident a week often more!"

"I'm a bit tiered, but I'm used to staying up late so it's not to big a deal for me, as for the usual incidents ~ tonight is only the first night of term!"

Zero and Yuki exchanged glances both remembering how on the first night of last term the Day Class had been so fired up about being back with the Night Class there had been at least five separate incidents in one night alone. Alanna however missed there looks yawning "I do usually get to sleep before now though!" she brushed her hair back from her face then gasped in shock "Oh no!"

"What?" asked Yuki and Zero in surprise

"My locket! It's not here! I must have lost it somewhere! I have to find it!"

Alanna tried to run back in the direction she'd been on while on patrol Zero reached out and grabbed her arm

"Don't be stupid! You'll never find it, the grounds are huge, besides its pitch black out there, and it's really late you should look for it tomorrow if you have to!" Zero sighed honestly girls they're all the same going of without thinking about what they were doing!

Meanwhile Alanna was trying to free herself from Zero's grip on her arm

"I have to find it now! It's really important to me!" Alanna struggled tears colleting in her eyes a beginning to roll down her face

"How on earth will you find it out there?! You simply can't, not now, what's so important that you'd risk getting lost or spending all night in the woods anyway?!"

Alanna wiped her eyes with her free hand trying to stop crying

"It's has the only picture of my real family in it and the last picture of me with my adoptive family! The headmaster gave them to me.-"

"The headmaster can give you new copies and get you a new locket!"

Alanna shook her head and stopped even trying to stop crying managing to choke out

"He might have other copies of the pictures, but the locket…It's an old family heirloom and it's the only thing really have from my real parents, it's the last thing they gave me. I'd always liked it my mum gave it to me when I was really little and said she'd worn it when she was younger and her mum had worn it before. It was always passed on to the eldest daughter and now…I've lost it!"

Zero released Alanna's arm and Yuki put her arm around her in a comforting manner glaring at Zero.

"Sorry." Zero muttered

"We should go to the headmaster, he can't get the locket back but we can see about looking for it, okay?" Yuki asked Alanna

"Alright, since I have no idea where it is." Alanna replied still looking as if she wished she could run back into the woods though

Yuki and Alanna went in to the headmaster's quarters to try and find the headmaster. Zero however remained outside.

_Zero's pov_

I guess that explains why she wants' the locket back, but she'd never find it now, its way to dark and she could have lost it anywhere. I've never seen a locket with her though, only the Cross Academy emblem necklace.

_Normal pov_

Alanna and Yuki had now found the headmaster in his office still working despite the fact it was now very late, it seems he had a extra work to do due to term having just started.

"Kaien Cross, I have to ask something…"

Kaien looked over, laying down his pen, and was very surprised to find Alanna crying and Yuki trying to comfort her

"What's wrong Alanna?!"

"My…hic…locket…hic…the…one...hic…with…the…pictures…in… I've…hic…lost…it."

"She say's she had a very important locket, with a picture of her real parents and her adoptive parents in."

"Oh…" Kaien said slowly he knew exactly which locket Alanna had lost now "Alanna I have other copies of those pictures I can give you…but I obviously don't have a new locket. I'll get the pictures now."

Kaien laid a comforting hand on Alanna's shoulder before disappearing to search through the boxes of old stuff, and returning with two A5 size pictures.

"I don't have any small pictures, like the ones in your locket, but you can have these Alanna." He said handing them over, both were in small old fashioned metal frames. Yuki looked over Alanna's shoulders at the two pictures.

The one in Alanna's right hand showed a youngish blond couple, the woman had sadness in her blue eyes and the man looked a little fearful but both were managing to smile, while holding a very young, Yuki estimated to be only a few weeks old, silver haired baby boy each. There was a small silver haired girl stood between them. She looked a little worried but was smiling for the camera and had large violet eyes.

The second picture in Alanna's left hand was different, it showed another young couple both brunettes the man was holding a small brunette girl in his arms and the woman placed her hands on a young boys shoulders, the boy had his hands linked with a small golden haired girl. Yuki looked harder before realising the golden haired girl was obviously Alanna. Yuki guessed the first picture to be Alanna's adoptive family and the second picture to be Alanna with her real family, the boy in the picture looked very familiar come to think of it both the adults looked a little familiar, Yuki didn't have time to process if the girl looked familiar, or consider why the others looked familiar, as a large tear splashed on to the glass of the second picture and Alanna hugged both pictures to her chest.

"Thank you Kaien, I'm really glad you had other copies of these pictures. Though I'm still upset about the locket, so I think I'll have a look for it tomorrow, though it would be nice to keep these pictures even if I do find the locket."

"Of course you can keep those pictures Alanna!"

"And I'll help you look for the locket Alanna and I'll make Zero help too. Maybe we could ask Kaname I'm sure he'd help too. By the way what does the locket look like? I've never seen you wearing one."

"I wear it all the time, but the chain makes it hang lower than my collar so that's why you've never seen me wearing one."

Kaien who at some point had left the room reappeared holding a third picture.

"This is Alanna while living with her adoptive parents, I knew I'd seen a picture of her that showed the locket clearly, and this is it."

Yuki looked at the picture, it showed a younger version of Alanna smiling at the camera, she was wearing a plain dress and hanging down from her neck on a delicate chain was an ornate silver oval locket, designed with a decorative flower, bordered by a ring of vines a small catch was just visible on one side. It was big for a locket about the probably about 6cm from top to bottom and 3cm from the catch at the side to the other side. Yuki gasped it was the nicest locket she'd ever seen, of it had been her she'd probably have been extra upset about it and that wasn't even counting in that it was a family heirloom.

_Meanwhile on the way back from class_

_By the Moon dorms gates_

Kaname was walking a little behind the rest of the class when he spotted something that glittered and almost sort of glowed slightly violet in the moonlight. Bending down his hands closed over a cool object that fit easily into the palm of his hands. Kaname tried to study it to see what it was, but Aido chose that moment to turn and ask why Kaname was at the back of the group. Kaname wasn't sure what the object was but didn't really want Aido to see it so quickly dropped it into his jacket pocket and hurried to the front of the group.

When they had got inside Kaname went to his room and turning on the light took the object from his pocket. He could now see it was a fairly large silver oval shaped locket on a delicate chain. He turned it over running his finger over the design on the front which was a flower bordered by vines. Looking closer he realised the design looked very familiar though why he had no idea. He guessed it must belong to one of the Day Class girls, he should hand it in to the headmaster. However for some reason the locket intrigued him and finally curiosity however got the better of him, he turned it to the small lock and tried to click it open however when he tried the locket heated up and a sharp pain shot through his hand just _what_ was that about! Sighing he dropped the 'evil' locket on to his desk resolving to give it to the headmaster tomorrow morning as it was too late tonight.

_That morning _

_Kaname's room in the Moon Dorms._

Takuma was the only vampire awake, as birds began to twitter and the sun began to make it's way through cracks in the curtains. He then remembered that Kaname had requested that he come and wake him up in the morning before Day Class began as he had to see the Headmaster, so Takuma made his way to Kaname's room. When he was standing outside Kaname's dorm room he knocked on the door. When he didn't get a reply he slowly pushed the door open to see Kaname hadn't woken up he stepped over to wake him when a silver object on the desk caught his eye. He looked closer realising it was a locket. He was sure he had seen it and more specifically the design on it before, but he was equally sure it wasn't Kaname's.

At that moment Kaname chose to awaken "Takuma, I didn't realise it was time to get up." He yawned rubbing his eyes brushing dark chocolate locks back from his face.

"Yes, if you want to see the headmaster before Day Class begins you should go now. By the way what is that locket?"

"I don't know I found it on the way back from class last night. It must belong to one of the Day Class girls, if I give it back to the Headmaster he should get it back to its owner."

"Oh…"

With that Kaname stood up to get dressed and Takuma left the room. When he was dressed Kaname headed straight to the Headmasters quarters the locket in his hand, dodging the sunlight patches on his way despite the fact that it was only very weak early morning sun it still served to aggravate Kaname's skin especially since he had just awoken. When he arrived at the Headmasters office he was surprised to see Yuki and Alanna talking to him. He heard Yuki saying something then Alanna's voice

"I have to find it, I feel so lost without it! I don't even know how I lost it in the first place."

There was a moment of silence which Kaname took to knock on the door before pushing it open upon hearing the Headmaster saying "Come in".

"Kaname! What brings you here so early?"

"Headmaster I found this locket on the way back from class last night it must belong to one of the Day Class girls, so I came to give it to you." He held out the locket and was surprised to hear a squeal of delight

"My locket! You found it! Thank you Kaname!"

Alanna reached a hand out taking the locket from Kaname's grasp putting it round her neck, sighing in relief as it dropped from view beneath her Day Class uniform. However Kaname could have sworn he saw the locket glow a brilliant violet when it made contact with her. There was definitely something odd about the whole scenario. At that moment Zero appeared from the office door effectively distracting Kaname from his musings

"What's been decided then, are we really going to look for that locket?"

"No Zero, because guess what Kaname found Alanna's locket isn't that great!"

"Um I guess. I should thank you Kuran now I don't have to go and search for her locket."

_Zero's pov_

So he's here because he found her locket, I am glad it wasn't lost forever, but I'm more glad to see Kaname. He even manages to look good this early in the morning when he should be asleep! He must have just have got out of bed yet he doesn't even have bed hair! What I wouldn't give to touch those silky locks of hair…

_Normal pov_

"I should return to the Night Class Dorms, I am usually asleep at this time."

Kaname threw a glance over the other occupants of the room, before resting his gaze on Yuki

"Would you care to accompany me Yuki?" (Asking Yuki will probably make Zero come to 'protect' her and since I can't ask him outright this is the best way to get him to come.)

"Kaname, I am sorry but my classes begin soon and I am not ready so I can't…sorry."

"What, scared to walk back to your dorms by yourself _Kuran?_"

"Zero!"

"Why yes I am Kiryu! I am deeply afraid that if I walk around I will be chased by numerous Day Class girls, however if such a scary Kiryu-kun was walking with me they would stay far away from me."

"Fine I'll accompany you _Kuran_, since I am ready for class."

The two then left Kaien's office and headed in the direction of the Night Class Dorms

_Zero's pov_

Kaname, what's wrong with him? He isn't usually like this, he sort of seems a bit distracted today and now he's being way too quite if you ask me. I wonder if something's wrong. Why do I have to feel concerned for him, he'd treat me like dog dirt on his shoe if that wouldn't mess-up his wonderful gentleman act ,in Yuki's eyes anyway, at least Alanna isn't all goo goo gag gag for him, I don't think I could stand that (even when he found her locket, and after she was so upset last night!). Then again it was a pureblood who killed her family so it's not likely she'd fall head over heels for one just because he's hot…Kaname…those soft chocolate brown locks and maroon eyes, their like he can see into your very soul, like they suck you in to a deep dark place just for you and him but its completely safe…WAIT JUST ONE MINUITE! I know I decide (in my head at least) that Kaname isn't a completely evil bastard and yes he is undeniably hot, but I did not at any point think it was okay to start acting like one of those stupid fan girls I have to deal with each day! But than another all together…different idea began forming in my head, imagine the almighty Pureblood Prince, Kaname Kuran –_sama_, writhing beneath me begging for release, I mean with that body he is basically asking to be fucked, he's like a sex god, for fucks sake! That would certainly be enjoyable, not just having him powerless to me but to have him like that because it's me! OH SHIT! Getting hard, not good, not good! BAD BAD BAD ZERO! Thoughts away from that line of thoughts!

Like he'd ever want me anyways he's The Pureblood Prince, he could have any one he wants vampire or human, female or male, and he seems to want Yuki. Zero was glad, as always melancholy thoughts could bring his _excitement_ right down, both literally and figuratively.

_Normal pov_

Kaname meanwhile was watching the adorable display of expressions across Zero's face. How he wished he knew what was causing them! They had been walking in silence for some time now and despite the lack of conversation Kaname liked this…companionable…silence, without Zero screaming or yelling or hurling death threats in his face. Not that he didn't deserve them - some of the times anyway. Kaname thought suddenly I should apologise, for the whole Shizuka Hio incident

"So…um Zero?"

"Yeah, what?" (Zero? What happened to Kiryu?)

"I want to apologise and say I'm sorry. I know you know that it was I that killed Shizuka and thus it is I that has prevented you from ever gaining stability as a vampire, and for that I am deeply sorry."

WHAT THE HELL! Zero definitely wasn't expecting that! Then again considering the fact that he got called Zero rather then Kiryu should have been a sign something was amiss. He wondered if the pureblood was felling okay. Perhaps he had been out to long in the daylight or had hit his head on something – did vampires get concussion? Zero wasn't sure.

"Um are you okay Kaname?" (Oopps that Kaname just slipped out, to late now though. I hope he didn't notice!)

"Yes, of course I'm fine. I'm apologising because it's my fault that you can't gain stability as a level D and what I did was wrong! Not because I'm suffering momentary brain damage! And I just had a thought! Zero you need your masters blood to become truly stable but…I'm a pureblood and I did kill your master so perhaps…if you took my blood…it would slow if not prevent the fall to level E."

_Kaname's pov_

Kaname! He called me Kaname! Not Kuran or Arrogant Pureblood Bastard but Kaname! Though why on earth did I ask about blood, I know he hates to drink it and it must make him uncomfortable so why did I say it?! Am I really that desperate for him to drink my blood! But I bet now he's going to be totally disgusted with me. I mean why on earth would he drink the blood of his worse enemy! But it just slipped out and on the plus side it' a way to have him drink from me rather that Yuki, even if I don't take the place she appears to occupy in his heart it would be a closeness of sorts. He would _need_ me, I could help him in a way that only I could! I hope he accepts my proposition I know it's doubtful that he will, he hated needing blood but surely the call of the purest vampire blood wouldn't fail to get him to drink the blood the possible prevention of falling to level E was an added bonus right? Or have I overstepped the mark this time?

_Normal pov _

"You think _I_ should drink _your_ blood! I know that a pureblood giving away their blood _especially _to a level D is one of the most taboo things in vampire society. It's one of the things you learn while becoming a hunter!"

"Since when have you given a damn about our society? Zero, you of all people should know that this could be the only way to keep you sane! If you don't want to do it for yourself do it for Yuki, think how you hate to hurt her and how her blood barely helps now, mine could help!"

_Zero's pov_

Why is he trying so hard to convince me to drink his blood? Yes what he said about Yuki is true, perhaps that's it! He doesn't want me to continue to harm _his _precious Yuki and in his usual way of gentlemanly behaviour has offered instead!

_Normal pov_

"While it's true I don't really care about vampiric society and all its rules and regulations, the vampire senate do and I would defiantly be hunted down once they had heard I drunk a purebloods blood, the only crime which is considered greater is the killing of a pureblood and I'm already on thin ice there as they want me for the killing of Shizuka Hio."

_Kaname's pov_

Damn I didn't think of that! I was so caught up in the idea of having Zero drinking my blood! I was so jealous of Yuki when Zero drank her blood not mine!

_Normal pov_

"I don't think it would matter if I gave the blood willingly and we can always try to hide the fact. Right here and now there is no one but us around. And we are still far enough away from the dorms for it to be undetected."

_Zero's pov_

Oh my god, this is not happening! This is a dream not real. Zero pinched himself. Oww that hurt and I'm still here so…this is real! Why though? Why is Kaname offering his blood there is the whole Yuki part I guess, is she really that important to him? If he's willing to break the rules which will have been drummed into him since birth…that kind of upsets me and makes me jealous of Yuki! But I suppose at the moment I'm a threat to Yuki and all those around me. I wonder if he's right and he could offer me some sort of stability even if it isn't permanent. And on the flip side I get to drink his blood! Okay so it's not having him writhing underneath me in ecstasy begging for release while I pound him into the ground. No not that thought line again Zero! But it is having him there with me and it's about as close as I'm gonna get in this lifetime, so why not take advantage of the situation?

_Normal pov_

"What so right now, you think I should take your blood? As in right here right now?"

"Yes. If you prefer however we can go to the Night Dorms I could make us quite safe from discovery."

"Yes but surely the Night Class will smell blood or get suspicious as to why I'm there. And I would like to end the today alive thank you very much."

"When you put it that way I see your point. Remember Zero, if it's that painful for it to be me that you're drinking from remember– this is for Yuki. You could sort of say it is her." (Please don't Zero, let it be me your drinking from I don't know if I could stand it if you thought of another while drinking from me.)

_Zero's pov_

_Yuki?_ Why on earth would I think it's _her_ I'm drinking from when it is in fact Kaname? Maybe that's what he wants me to think while drinking? Well hah Kaname your not in control of my thoughts even if you'd like to be! And I could never think it was another while I was drinking from you!

_Normal pov_

Zero's eyes slowly turned deep red, despite the fact he hated to drink blood this was Kaname offering his blood willingly and he did sort of owe Zero in a way. Kaname looked on, Zero's fangs were now fully extended and Kaname couldn't help but shiver slightly in anticipation at the prospective bite.

"Scared, Kaname? You can't back out now." Zero drawled while walking Kaname back till Kaname felt his back hit a tree, the two were now a short distance from the path hidden by the undergrowth from any one walking past on the path.

"You wouldn't want your nice white jacket to get dirty would you Kaname?"

Zero 'helped' Kaname out of his jacket and deftly removed the tie clip and unwound the tie. Kaname by now was totally unmoving. Thrilled at the sight of Zero, the early morning sunlight glinting of his sliver hair, he was almost afraid to breathe as if such a thing would awaken Zero from whatever state he was in and cause him to flee. His breath hitched in his throat as Zero moved closer pinning the taller male to the tree. Boy was Kaname glad he decided not to where his blazer that morning!

Zero knew he shouldn't tease the pureblood lest he decided to revoke his offer and consequently would probably end up killing Zero, or if once was enough? And he was stabilized for good? Then Kaname wouldn't let him drink again? This would be his one chance and Zero wasn't about to let that slip away. In the end he could always leave Cross Academy or just kill himself if it all went wrong. With those thoughts in his mind Zero carefully licked down Kaname's neck, pulling down his shirt collar, till he reached the sensitive bite area.

Kaname couldn't help himself, as Zero slowly licked his neck right over his bite area it was like being tormented with pleasure, and Kaname moaned softly. Please Zero bite me now, please, was the only thing in Kaname's mind. After what seemed like a millennia (at least to Kaname) Zero could stand it no longer and sank his fangs into Kaname's neck, taking deep gulps of the sweetest most divine blood, it was easily the best thing Zero had ever tasted in this entire life.

Kaname wound his slender fingers into Zero's hair as the shorter male sunk his fangs deeper. Now that Zero's immediate thirst had been sated he began to pay closer attention to the blood he was drinking, the life blood of any creature can often hold the creatures desires and thoughts and when vampires drink from one another the one feeding can often distinguish these in the others blood. The only time this doesn't happen is if the vampire being feed from shields their thoughts and only purebloods and a handful of the highest level of aristocrats can do this. Kaname currently wasn't, not only had he forgotten about the fact that Zero would now be privy to any and all thoughts and feelings he experienced while being feed from he wouldn't actually want to hide his feelings. If this was the only way he could let Zero know how he felt without ending up with a bullet through his head then so be it.

To say that he was surprised was the least. The whole of Kaname's mind was focused on him and Zero wasn't sure if this was good or bad till he realized there were no feelings of hate, loathing or even dislike. Infact there were feelings of respect? Caring? And Zero wasn't even sure what to think when with his next gulp of blood there was almost like a mix of love and lust! Kaname was now lost to the world around them and pressed closer to the younger male his hand unconsciously tightening on Zero's jacket while the other held his head carefully.

Zero now having had his fill of blood pulled back slightly at which Kaname tried to hold the other back in place. Were the feelings Kaname had displayed his true ones? Zero wasn't sure but to hell with it, slowly he moved his head up and pressed his slightly blood stained lips to Kaname's. Kaname's eyes snapped open, no way he thought but yes Zero was definitely kissing him. Kaname didn't even think he kissed Zero back snapping his eyes back shut again. After a short amount of time Zero pulled back slightly as they were both beginning to suffer from lack of oxygen. The next kiss was less chaste, harsher and deeper fuelled by lust, but still gentle. Zero softly nudged his tongue against Kaname's lips who complied with Zero and opened his mouth, allowing Zero's tongue to enter. A battle for dominance then ensured, which Zero won and relishing in his win forced Kaname back harder onto the tree.

Suddenly a small breeze lifted the leaves of the tree above and the morning sunlight fell on to the two, this jolted them back to reality. Zero jumped back from Kaname as if he'd been stung deep cherry red blush now adorning his face. Cute thought Kaname. Zero looked at Kaname who was just staring at him as if in horror. Oh god what had he done! He'd just kissed Kaname Kuran! He was sure that Kaname's blood had shown him Kaname's true feelings, but had he read them wrong? Though if that was the case why had Kaname kissed him back? Judging by the silence stretching between them he came to the conclusion he must have read Kaname's feelings wrong. Kaname was standing in a total daze. Zero had just kissed him, Zero Kiryu, who hated all vampires but especially purebloods!

"Zero-"

"Don't say a word, Kuran. You may have fun jerking others around-"

"ZERO, I…I…I didn't hate what you did just now…in fact…Zero…I really like you."

Zero could feel the heat rising in his face, great now he knew he had to be blushing even more furiously.

"Kaname…really…you actually like me…?" Kaname could hear the breathlessness and hope in Zero voice

"Yes Zero I honestly lik- love you." Zero could see the sincerity in Kaname's voice, of course the fact that Kaname was now blushing too helped convince him some what

"Kaname! I love you too." Kaname was completely taken back as he Zero pulled him forward into a strong embrace the sunlight flickered across the two, stronger now, and Zero slowly and reluctantly pulled back from the hug checking his watch

"Shit! Class started 10 minutes ago, I'm late. Yuki's gonna kill me!"

Kaname chuckled "Go Zero! I'll see you at class change over tonight!"

Zero leant down and kissed Kaname swiftly before turning and hurriedly heading back to the path and then the school building. Kaname stood in the shade for a few moments his fingers lightly resting on his lips before realising he was outside in the day! If he didn't go back to the dorms soon he'd never get enough sleep! Kaname turned back onto the path then headed in the opposite direction to Zero.

When Kaname arrived back at the Moon Dorms Takuma was still up now reading a manga and lounging on a couch as he heard Kaname enter he tuned his head and chose to ignore the fact that Kaname absolutely reeked of Zero right now, he could only hope his friend would realise and take a shower before any of the other saw or rather smelt him.

"Oh your back Kaname! I have something to tell you. You know that locket you had…"

"Yes? Oh it turned out it belonged to the new girl, Alanna Kinoto" Kaname managed to pull himself from his day dream, that was currently replaying the last few minutes over and over in his head, as he realised Takuma was talking to him.

"Well I knew I'd seen that design somewhere before so I had a look through some books for it" Takuma laid his manga down and slid a book across fro Kaname to see

"'Ancient Pureblood Blood Lines' Takuma what is this?"

"Kaname look, right there" Takuma showed Kaname exactly what he meant stabbing the page next to it, Kaname looked and he saw right there in black and white was a delicate ink drawing of a flower encircled by vines, there was no doubt about it that was the design on the locket he'd picked up.

"Read what it says Kaname!" Kaname picked up the book and read then re-read to make sure he had it right "'Once one of the most powerful ancient pureblood bloodlines the Vita1 blood line is thought to have wiped it self out and there is no recorded presence of them since the ancient times, when the hunter were created. Below is their family crest' Takuma this can't be, didn't you hear me! That locket belongs to Alanna Kinoto, a human. Why would she have a locket with an ancient long ago died out pureblood line's crest on it?"

"I don't know but I'm sure that is the same as the design on the locket. Maybe she just found it and liked it so kept it?" Kaname decided not to mention to Takuma that he was sure he'd seen the locket glow as Alanna took it from him, but he decided he needed to find out where she had it from.

"Maybe"

_Far from Cross Academy_

_In the deep dark swirling shadows of long since forgotten caves_

A dark robed and hooded figure entered the largest cave from the shadows and knelt in front of the throne in the centre of the floor, addressing the figure seated there.

"My Lord Umbra2"

"You may speak" He said deeply turning his piercing amber gaze to the figure kneeling before him.

"Celium has detected her presence"

"What!"

"It was only for few hours and it was very weak like it was guarded by something, there was a spike in it just now and I was sent to tell you."

"Very good. She can run but she can not hide, not anymore. Could a fixed location be confirmed?"

"A precise location was unable to be found, but she was definitely still within the country…and there is something else, My Lord…could that vampire not have done a good a job as we hoped?"

"What do you mean?"

"Celium says there was almost like two separate…signatures she said it was difficult to tell as they vanished the same time, one was defiantly _her_…but she says there was a slight sense of a second, much weaker, signature near her that was almost like a another signature in itself, and it had a slightly male aura to it"

"Impossible, that vampire disposed of the rest of _them_ it was reported that he _saw_ her kill _them_, usually he would have killed that vampire right away…but she was doing us a service – removing _them_."

"Of course, My Lord, Celium must have been mistaken."

"Thank you for informing me of this next development."

End of chapter 3

Finally managed to put in something which could be considered Zero/Kaname! At first it was going to go a differently but then I decided to fit with this chapter just the blood drinking scene was better. I know the chapter kind of jumps about a lot but the story would never get anywhere otherwise and all the parts of this chapter are very important to the story, I was going to cut it short but then decided it would be better to just keep going so the story would progress and make more sense. (Also I wanted to write a decent length chapter since it was so long since I updated)

What is going on with that last part of the chapter and who are the people mentioned? That's a secret~ for now. They weren't going to appear yet, infact that part wasn't going to happen for at least 2 more chapters, but then the opportunity to write them in came and it just had to be done. Who they are will be revealed but some more things have to happen first (quite a lot more actually), also they won't make an appearance in every chapter yet, but they do play a rather large role in the story so when they begin to appear more frequently the parts in previous chapters will become clear and will help with who they are.

Vita1 means life in Latin and Italian

Umbra2 means shadow in Latin

(due to the fact that fanfic is now checking stories for what they deem unacceptable this story might get removed, if it does I have a back up of all of what's been posted and it's been posted on my wordpress account and details to this and more info about the situation for this story can be found on my profile page.)

Please review XD


	5. Chapter 4 Conversations

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this to story/author alerts/favs. The fact that people want to read this and have taken the time to review/add to alerts/favs makes me very happy. I apologise again for another late update, I wrote this in sections then needed to join them together, which was meant to make my writing quicker, but instead it slowed down because I couldn't get into the flow of the story, so I am very sorry, but will try to keep updating quicker that this.

**Summary:** Zero and Kaname have always been similar, with similar traumatic experiences and pasts. Both are drawn to one another, though they are loath to admit it. As they both know the biggest difference Zero is a level D, who will one day fall to level E, while Kaname is a pureblood. However a new Day Class student seems to have hidden secrets which concern Zero, and when the truth is revealed the changes it brings about throw them into the greatest danger ever possible.

This will be a Yaoi fic, which is M/M with ZeroXKaname and vice versa. There will possibly be some TakumaXShiki as well. Some possible other pairings but Kaname/Zero Zero/Kaname will be the main one. This will mostly be Romance, Drama and possibly Humour.

A.n. This is slightly AU as Ichiru died when Shizuka was killed and Zero has not got any of her blood– so there is nothing to stop Zero falling to level E. Kaname hasn't yet given Zero any blood and Yuki is still human. Also Rido hasn't yet attacked the academy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, they are the work of Matsuri Hino, I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this fic. All I own are my own characters and the plot line.

There is OOCness and switching of pov's. I should probably have mentioned this before, but this is un-betaed

On a side note, I personally prefer Zero seme and Kaname as uke, so that will come across more but I'm not going to place either in the exclusive role of seme or uke, so they will be changing round.

Pureblood Powers

Chapter 4 - Conversations

_Arriving back at the Day Class Classrooms_

_Normal pov_

Yuki was anxiously fidgeting in her seat in the classroom, where was Zero? She had hovered outside for as long as she dared hoping to see his familiar head of silver hair coming down the corridor probably completely unhurried as he didn't seem to care if he was late. Yori at first had waited with her but when the teacher began to take attendance Yori had headed inside and a few seconds later her teacher had told Yuki she was to come into the classroom immediately if she didn't want a detention.

Yuki had promptly headed inside, taking her place next to Yori glancing up to see Alanna was already seated and didn't seem that bothered by Zero's absence. Yuki sighed usually she wasn't that worried but today…Zero had been with Kaname and whenever they were together they seemed to fight and she was sure that Kaname being a pureblood would be stronger that Zero being only a level D despite his strong hunter traits, so what if Zero was late because he was injured? Luckily before Yuki's thoughts could lead her to doing something rash the classroom door opened and Zero slouched in heading up to his place at the back of the class without even glancing at the teacher

"KIRYU! Why are you so late? Class began 20 minutes ago!"

Zero shrugged in response and then began ignoring the teacher again, in favour of sending a glance down to Yuki and then looking up and across to Alanna.

_Zero's pov_

I really don't have anything to tell the teacher 'sorry I'm late sensei but I'm actually a vampire and Kaname Kuran (and all the rest of the Night Class) is as well and I needed blood so I'm late because I was having a blood drinking session with Kaname that then turned into a bit of a make out session and therefore we lost track of time.' Yeah that would really go down well! He could only imagine the face of the other Day Class students and his teacher! Even Yuki and Alanna would probably be surprised at the "make out session" part. Also of course the trouble it would cause for the headmaster would be unimaginable. Yes the shrug was definitely the better option, also all he wanted to do right now was go over the last few minutes in his head. He was finally actually happy, Kaname returned his feelings! And he was going to see him tonight at class change over!

_Normal pov_

Yuki threw a worried glance in Zero's direction, he didn't seem to have fought with Kaname, at least there didn't appear to be any physical injuries. And there was something…off…about Zero's aura right now, he seemed less…angry than usual. And Yuki was still unsure as to why on earth Zero would want to escort any vampire much less a pureblood, especially Kaname, any where unless it was into the Hunter Association headquarters for interrogation or imprisonment! So why was he now readily escorting Kaname back to the Moon Dorms?

Alanna too was looking questioningly at Yuki, seeming to have just remembered her words on how much Zero hated vampires, especially purebloods and extra especially Kaname Kuran, she threw a glance to Zero then across to Yuki who shrugged her shoulders in response. Alanna glanced back down at Zero and seemed to stiffen for a moment before gazing at him as if in new light, a slightly smug smirk on her face, what had caused _that_? Yuki wondered, she sure as hell wanted to find our! But Alanna had turned back to her work seeming nonchalant.

_Alanna's pov_

I'm sure I smelt blood just now, it was very faint, but coming from the direction of the Moon Dorms. And now Zero's back, nobody else noticed it (of course) but Zero smells like Kaname! It's faint but I'm sure I sense him on Zero. Wait! What am I doing! I nearly revealed myself all because I thought I smelt something! I'll just ask Zero about it later.

_Normal pov_

Yuki sighed now both Zero and Alanna had there heads bent thought Zero looked like he was asleep while Alanna was working, she turned to Yori ready to start up a conversation, but before she could the teacher pounced

"Cross! Come up and do this problem, Now!" Yuki panickedly stood up desperately trying to do the mathematical problem on the board in her head before she reached the front of the class. After standing at the board for about 5 minutes (and feeling like a total moron) the teacher sighed and sent Yuki back to her seat and doing the problem himself, Yuki sighed interrogation of Alanna (and Zero) would have to wait if she wanted to have even the vaguest hope in hell of understanding the lesson.

(There are going to be a few time skips in this chapter and those to come, because otherwise I'll have to put in filler chapters. Because at current were onto chapter 4 and only 2 days have passed)

_Time skip_

A few days had passed and Zero and Kaname still hadn't had a chance to talk together, neither wanted to go to the others dorm and Kaname hadn't really given a reason for his absence in the morning. It seemed that not only was Takuma up but also for some inexplicable reason so was Aido ,who it seemed had told others and it now seemed to have spread round the moon dorms like wildfire, therefore he knew they were watching him with suspicion. If he was to skip class so soon the other vampires would begin to wonder what he was doing, it was only natural, even if they told him they weren't (which meant they weren't being loyal) and non-loyal followers could double cross him for another pureblood, that could be disastrous. Also Zero hadn't got a reason for missing patrol to give Yuki and Alanna, and right now what he wanted would definitely put paid to patrol for that whole night.

Yuki still hadn't had a chance to quiz Zero or Alanna either, how on earth they managed to disappear between lessons she just didn't know, she was sure that they were avoiding her. After missing them at lunch her first instinct was try at class changeover or patrol. Class changeover quickly proved way to hectic and after patrol Yuki was always to tired to try and bring up the subject, consequently 3 days had now passed and she was still unsure of what had transpired that morning 3 days ago. Sighing in boredom and tiredness combined she slump down on the desk. Just a few minutes won't hurt and the teacher probably won't even notice she smiled, a minute later she was sound asleep with her head on the desk.

_A few hours later_

Bbbrrringgg!

The bell for lunch went, this jolted Yuki awake. She eagerly gathered her books looking for Alanna or Zero either of which she wanted to question in the cafeteria. To her dismay neither was to be seen which was now becoming usual, in fact the only other person left in the class room was Yori, patiently waiting for her.

Meanwhile Zero had quickly left the classroom and after grabbing a quick lunch from the cafeteria he headed for the place on the grounds he was sure he could be alone – the stables – where he had headed at each lunch before. Which was why he was surprised to arrive there and find Alanna, who had spent every lunch before (unbeknown to him) searching for him. Though what surprised him more was the fact that she was standing next to White Lily's stall petting the mare. Zero had never seen White Lily let anyone except him that close to her and he watched for a moment in the shadows of the doorway and Alanna rubbed the usually temperamental horses nose. After few moments she called out

"Zero are you going to stand in the door way all day? I won't bite you know!"

"Sorry Alanna, it's just…I've never seen White Lily let anyone that close to her except myself."

"Oh! Well I've always had a way with animals…"

"I see"

Zero entered the stables and flopped down on the straw next to Lily's stall.

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat Alanna?"

"Nah, I didn't eat in the day time before and it would feel weird if I did now. Anyway Zero, what went on with you and Kaname? When you took him to the Moon Dorms?"

Zero was instantly suspicious, why was Alanna asking? "Nothing, why anyway?"

Alanna sighed "Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Yes what is this, 20 questions?"

"No...but…well…" (How do I say this without revealing anything?!) "You were acting awfully different when you came back, that's all."

"I wasn't acting that different!"

"You were too acting different and you seem happier, then and since then – even now" then in a whisper Alanna added "and you had Kaname's aura all around you…"

"What!" (How on earth can she tell that? The only people who can tell that are vampires and strong hunters! All I can sense from her is human, so how…? Though I guess I'd better tell her seems she's going to find out anyway)

"Do you promise not to tell Yuki?"

"Promise"

"Kaname gave me his blood, because otherwise I'll fall to level E and it's his fault because he killed Shizuka Hio, and I need my master's blood to prevent the fall. However as another pureblood, especially since he was the one who killed my master, his blood should prolong the time I have left." (after that I felt his feelings through his blood and we ended up confessing to each other and kissing, but I don't think Alanna need's the know that!)

"What if there were a way to prevent the fall forever, and you'd defiantly never have to think about becoming level E, because it 100% would never happen?"

"I'd like that, but there's no way and even if there was a way there would probably be some sort of catch to it."

"Oh…" (So he'd like to not ever have the possibility of falling to level E, but I wonder if he'd feel the pros out weighed the cons? Hang on a minute! That doesn't explain why he had Kaname's aura _all _around him! I would expect a bit of aura to get on him when drinking blood, but since they hate one another (supposedly) they surely wouldn't have got that close to one another (which is the main and easiest way to get another's aura on you), so something else must have happened!)

"Zero are you sure absolutely nothing else happened? Aura's don't move so easily just by drinking blood." Alanna stood for a moment studying Zero's face, watching as it turned from lightly dusted pink, to a deeper and deeper cherry red. A second later realization hit Alanna like a light bulb lighting up and illuminating the darkness caused by confusion and half truths, but before she could confirm if her sudden idea was correct or not Zero hurriedly began to talk.

"Alanna, you must never ever, and I mean ever, tell anyone else. In fact I have no idea why I'm telling you, but I really like Kaname, and I mean I _like_ him. When I drunk his blood I felt his feelings for me and so we sort of confessing and ended up kind of kissing each other…"

Alanna swallowed, well it wasn't like she hadn't expected something along those lines, still hearing it…

It also made her think, how will Zero take it? When he knows the truth, it will affect far more people than just him now. He has the pureblood prince, which means by revealing everything, I bring not only myself and Zero into trouble, but I drag Kaname in (which I suppose might have happened anyway) and with him comes the rest of Night Class, probably Yuki too, the headmaster will almost certainly follow her! Then before you know it I have dragged the whole Hunter Association and Vampire Senate into this, it's like some giant chain reaction! The resulting leftovers, who and what will remain to pick up the pieces? I'm beginning to think I should have stayed well away, even if that did result in my death, though who knows if I had stayed away would anything be any better of? At least this way we might have a fighting chance!

While Alanna had been wrapped up in her thoughts Zero had begun to eat his lunch, hoping Alanna wouldn't question and embarrass him further luckily she seemed to have run out of questions. And this allowed his own thoughts returned to Kaname and what had occurred between the two, however his train of thought was interrupted by Alanna, who at some point had obviously returned to the real world and was now attempting to, once again, converse with him.

"So Zero, when are you next gonna see Kaname?"

"Um, we didn't really state anytime or place, we were going to meet at class change over that night but ever since then Aido or Ruka keep popping up and herding him away almost, I hope tonight will be different though or that he might just cut class to come and see me."

"If you want I can cover your area for patrol, it just means adding a bit extra to my area. Then you can try and get Kaname to cut class earlier or tell him you're free at least. I'll even make up an excuse to Yuki if you aren't back by the time we end patrol. Though to be honest I don't know why you don't just tell Yuki, I promise I won't though."

"Really, you'd do that! Alanna, you are like officially my second most favourite person right now, after Kaname obviously. Oh…and we don't know how to tell Yuki, honestly Kaname saved her about 12 years ago and she's always adored him since, also we kind of used to fight for her affections, so it's a bit awkward, explaining that we now like each other not her."

"I guess that makes sense, though I think she'll probably find out. It's not like you can keep this a secret forever and if you keep acting different she'll realize something's up. She was looking at you really quizzically when you came into class."

"Yeah, I know that's part of why I keep coming to the stables, I sort of avoiding her till I get to talk to Kaname at least. Plus I want to be alone. I'll have to ask Kaname what we should do about Yuki, we'll probably tell her together at some point."

Alanna glanced at her watch, and yelped in surprise.

"Lunch is over, the bell went just now. I suppose we couldn't hear it since we're in the stables and away from the school building!"

With that the two headed quickly back to the classroom, managing to slip in just as the teacher began to take attendance and so avoiding a late mark. To Zero the afternoon lessons seemed to drag on forever, until the final bell went and the Day Class filed out. Zero, Yuki and Alanna went to the Night Class gates to wait till class change over and soon there were many girls and a few boys waiting to catch a glimpse of the Night Class.

As the Night Class began to walk through the throng, led of course be Kaname the Day Class rabble became more un-orderly but still remained within reason, as they all remembered the day just a few days before.

Kaname made a beeline straight to Zero, luckily tonight there had been a small drama in the moon dorms between - who else - Aido and Ruka over who was the most loyal to Kaname. Neither had wanted to admit they were keeping Kaname away from the prefects and so consequently Kain – as ever in between the two – had stepped in and taken Ruka aside, for once managing to push his responsibilities for Aido onto Takuma. Therefore now both Ruka and Aido were unable to prevent Kaname from going to see the prefects.

"Hi, Zero. Nice work, keeping them in check. And I'll see you tonight." The last part he whispered so only Zero's vampire hearing allowed him to pick it up. Luckily for both Zero and Kaname, Yuki was trying to stop three girls intent on getting a photo and didn't notice their transgression, however Alanna did.

As the Night Class moved on and the trio of prefects began herding the girls back to the dorms Alanna fell into step beside Zero,

"What did Kaname say to you just now?"

"He said he'd meet me tonight so I'm going to wait near the school building."

"I thought I could tell Yuki, you felt unwell and so I offered to cover your area for patrol? I'll try and get her off on patrol quickly too."

"That's great! Thanks Alanna."

"Your welcome."

Once the girls were safely in their dorms Alanna turned to Yuki

"It gets dark so quickly at this time of year doesn't it Yuki? We really need to head of on patrol now don't we."

Yuki didn't seem to notice anything amiss and agreed, heading of on patrol after reminding Zero not to skip out on his duties. Alanna turned to Zero and winked before sprinting of to patrol herself. Zero flushed slightly before making his way towards the school building.

Kaname was heading to class with the rest of the Night Class when he spotted a flash of silver through a window. Finally spotted Zero, he thought, I was wondering how I'd find him! He quickly turned to Takuma

"Takuma I just remembered some important business I have to attend to please inform the teacher that I will be unable to attend classes tonight."

"Of course Kaname, will you be gone all night?"

"Yes" was all Kaname replied before waiting till the rest of the class had gone into the class room before turning and leaving the building, then hurrying in the direction he had seen Zero running.

Zero was loitering near the room the night class was using that night, trying to see if Kaname was inside without being noticed by any other Night Class members or being spotted by Yuki. Kaname hid his aura and slipped behind a tree to observe Zero, admiring the way the moonlight made his hair glint silver. Suddenly he had an inspirational idea as how how to let the Zero know he was there, keeping his aura hidden he sneaked up behind the hunter then wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear,

"Hey, I am here you know, or perhaps you were looking for someone else? Aido perhaps or maybe you'd prefer Takuma? Hate to say it but they both already like someone and it isn't you. You know who does like you though Zero? _I _do. _I_ like you _a lot_."

"What the hell Kaname! Why did you sneak up on me! Stupid pureblood."

Kaname pretended to pout,

"You're making me upset Zero. And looking at other guys, you'll make me jealous."

Zero dragged Kaname away from the school building

"I know you aren't upset Kaname, so you can stop pretending."

Now they were out of sight of anybody Zero kissed Kaname quickly on the lips before whispering in his ear

"Also why would I look at other guys, especially other vampires, when I have _my_ very _own_ pureblood vampire right here?"

Kaname couldn't help shivering slightly at Zero saying that Kaname was his. There was something about the possessiveness in that statement that Kaname liked. He had spent his whole life trying not to be_ owned _by someone as a _pureblood_, but with Zero it was different, he wasn't just some pureblood, he was a _person_, and he liked the thought of being owned but _only_ if the person who owned him was Zero.

Now they were out of sight of the school buildings and the areas where the patrol passed Zero's more playful side was appearing.

"You know Kaname you really shouldn't tease a hunter, especially me." he was now walking Kaname backwards until they hit a tree, he then swooped down kissing Kaname even deeper than before.

"Zero" he managed breathlessly as Zero was now beginning to kiss down his face and neck

"Umh" Zero replied barley moving from where his head was inches from Kaname's neck

I told Takuma that I'd be gone all night…"

"Good, cos I have Alanna covering for me…and I want to spend _all_ night _with you_ Kaname"

To make sure Kaname understood in exactly what way he wanted to spend that night he retuned with his ministrations and moved closer so his body was flush against Kaname's. He then easily let one of his legs go between Kaname's legs and beginning to push Kaname's legs apart.

Kaname moaned as he felt Zero's thigh rub against his length which was already quite hard. Zero smirked wickedly, what had been his fantasy was now his reality – and he sure was enjoying it! He rubbed harder lowly whispering in Kaname's ear

"You like that Kaname …? You want more, don't you Kaname?"

Kaname was struggling to remain in sense of the whole thing and didn't even hear Zero's rhetorical question. When Zero received no response he looked at Kaname, his eyes shut panting and almost arching into him, his dark tresses mussed round his head and a very obvious arousal straining against his trousers, Zero pulled back slightly removing his leg from between Kaname's. The latter mewed softly at the loss of the friction and bucked his hips trying to regain it.

"I said Kaname do you like that and do you want more Kaname?

Well Kaname heard that now the friction had gone!

"Fuck yes! Zero, I need you, more now!"

"As you desire Kaname, so where can I steal you away too?"

"Why?"

"I don't know about you but against a tree in the woods is hardly a fitting place for ones first time." Kaname wasn't so sure about that right now all he wanted was Zero, as quickly as possible. But unfortunately Zero was quite sure he wasn't going to carry on here and, exerting enormous will power on his own part, managed to actually look as if he would move away. Kaname pulled back into reality for a few seconds

"Moon Dorms…should…be empty…now" He breathed out

"Fine by me" Zero swept Kaname into his arms after all it wasn't like he could think of anywhere better. Using vampire speed he sped to the Moon Dorms. Once he arrived in the empty Moon Dorms he headed instinctively to where the purebloods scent was strongest, his room.

When he had got there he tumbled Kaname onto the large king size bed, before shedding his own jacket and easily tossing Kaname's aside. Slowly he knelt on the bed capturing Kaname's lips in a searing kiss, his hands moving down to the purebloods shirt and begging to unbuttoning it, his hands sliding under it to caress his now bare chest before being pressed against Zero's, Zero's shirt already having disappeared. Both the males gasped at the skin on skin contact.

Until now Kaname had been allowing Zero to do as he wanted though he doubted whether or not he could have stopped him anyways, but now decided to take the initiative and managed to reverse there positions so now Zero was beneath him, the then ran his hands down Zero's chest relishing the speeding up of Zero's breathing, till his hands reached the prominent bulge in Zeros pants.

Then he began fumbling with Zero's belt buckle, damn why wouldn't it come undone?! He wore a belt everyday why couldn't he undo this one! It was only slightly different from his own. He heard Zero chuckle and his slender fingers joining his releasing the buckle

"Is that what you wanted Kaname?"

Kaname didn't even have the ability to answer, he was too busy looking at Zero's hard length

"It's so big…" he whispered it's big…bigger than my own!

Kaname then remembered what his original intentions had been and threw all caution to the wind as he bent down and swooped his mouth onto Zero's length.

"Ah…god…Kana…me!" the feeling of Kaname's mouth round him! It was so warm

Slowly Kaname began to suck swirling his tongue around Zero's dick.

"God…Kana…me…I'm…gonna…cum…!"

Zero tried to warn Kaname who ignored him and swiped his tongue across the slit at the head tasting the salty pre-cum.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed out shooting cum out and down Kaname's throat.

Kaname swallowed all that he could be didn't get it all there was a small trail dripping down his chin, Zero began slowly came down from his high. Seeing Kaname still sitting there with some of _his _cum on his chin made Zero feel hard again and he swooped down to level with Kaname's head pressing his lips against Kaname's pushing him down straddling the elder male still kissing fiercely. He began trailing kisses down the purebloods body till he reached one hardened nipple, his mouth latching onto it. This had Kaname arching up against the hunter, as Zero then moved across and began giving attention to the other previously neglected nipple.

With these actions Kaname was putty in Zero's hands, before he had wanted to gain control but now he was once again beneath the hunter, and the sinful mouth that just wouldn't leave his nipples alone, not to mention that his hands were sliding down his body. He was sure he would have remembered his pants disappearing but somehow that had escaped his notice, leaving both hunter and pureblood completely naked.

He shuddered as one skilful hand went to cover his erection slowly raping itself around and beginning to stroke it. Kaname lost all possibility of coherent thought as the onslaught of pleasure overcame him. After a moment he noticed that the mouth moving down him had stopped.

Zero now looked down at the wonderful pureblood he had as a soon to be lover, his delicate frame that still somehow showed masculinity, those deep crimson brown eyes, showing darker with lust, that sweet mouth that made the most delightful sounds. He swooped down again kissing Kaname deeply. Kaname melted into the kiss. His eyes snapped open when his mouth was suddenly removed from Zero's. He looked up seeing light silver tresses mussed and amethyst eyes darkened some what by lust and arousal, Zero was truly beautiful. He found fingers replaced Zero's mouth

"Suck" Kaname was only to happy to oblige coating Zero's fingers with saliva

Zero decided they were covered enough and slipped his hand down and one finger into Kaname's tight entrance Kaname moaned against the intrusion, Zero kissed him again

"Shh Kaname it's okay" Kaname hissed but the pain was slowly ebbing away and Kaname felt Zero push a second finger in and begin to scissor his fingers in Kaname kissing him all the while till he felt him loosen up and he then pushed a third finger in. Kaname whimpered softly Zero kissed him again.

"Sorry kana I'll take the pain a way I promise." With that Zero began to massage Kaname's walls then thrust his fingers, at first Kaname hissed again but was soon thrusting back onto Zero's fingers. Zero deemed Kaname ready and removed his fingers at which Kaname whimpered against the loss

"Sorry Kaname, this will hurt. I'm sorry." Zero then thrust all the way in Kaname screamed, Zero was so big, he felt like he would rip in two, slowly the pain ebbed away to be replace by the feeling of being filled. Zero waited a few seconds till Kaname adjusted to his size a little more and when he got a nod and a whispered

"Zero…please…move…I...need…more…"

Zero pulled back only to thrust back in going even deeper hitting that little bundle of nerves that sent Kaname writhing in ecstasy and thrusting against Zero's hips pulling him in deeper. Both could feel the pressure building up and Zero reached down and grabbed Kaname's previously neglected erection which was wet and slippery from pre-cum, he then began to pump it in time to his thrusts. Both came together, screaming one another's names. Kaname shooting his essence across both of their chests while Zero shot cum into Kaname's hole filing him completely.

Zero rested himself down slowly onto Kaname his now limp dick falling from Kaname's hole which was beginning to leak a little cum out. As they both came down from their high's Zero began to nuzzle his face into Kaname's chest.

"You know Zero, I really love you!"

Zero chuckled then whispered in his ear

"I love you back…Kaname"

Both now realized the fact that that they were both covered in Kaname's cum and Kaname could feel Zero's cum leaking out from his hole.

"We need to shower" Kaname said decisively he made a move to get up only to find he was trapped by Zero's arms around his body.

"Not before a kiss." Kaname sighed and kissed Zero who immediately deepened it and one kiss easily became three or four, before Zero allowed Kaname to escape to the bathroom, ignoring the sharp shot of pain which was quickly receding due to his pureblood healing powers, a delightful deep flush covering his face. A little while latter Kaname reappeared, with a towel slung round his hips.

"It's all yours Zero." Zero then went into the bathroom and proceeded to shower quickly. When he came back into the bedroom Kaname smiled

"There's some pyjamas here you can borrow."

"Kaname, I really should go back to the Sun Dorms"

"Please don't go yet, we have all night don't we." Zero smiled yes they did, and it looked a very enticing prospect to curl up with Kaname right now.

It seemed that only a few hours had passed when both hunter and pureblood began to stir. Zero flickered his eyes to the bedside clock and almost jolted from Kaname's arms.

"Shit! Its 5:00am I need to get back to the Sun Dorms!"

Kaname sighed "can't you stay a little longer?" He loved waking up with his beloved Zero, smelling his soft hair and running his fingers through it. Zero reached a hand up stilled Kaname's fingers.

"I really do need to go Kaname." he said regretfully Kaname sighed but allowed Zero to leave the bed and begin picking up his clothes.

"I'll see you at class change over tonight, right?"

"Of course, I need to protect you lot from the raging Day Class girls." This sent a sudden thought into Kaname's head

"Yuki…what are we going to tell her? Oh sorry Yuki but I kinda fell for Zero and somehow ended up having sex with him and now were going out. Some how I don't think that's gonna go down to well. And what about Alanna she'll wonder where you went too, won't she?"

"I don't know what were going to tell Yuki, but Alanna already knows."

"What! How! Why!"

"I don't know how she figured it put but she sensed something happened when I escorted you to class, and I ended up spilling the beans about it. But she promised not to tell anyone about it."

"Okay, but she better not tell Yuki, I don't know what to tell Yuki myself."

"Don't worry Kaname we'll think of something."

And with that Zero bent down and placed a quick kiss on Kaname's lips before pulling open the window and jumping down to ground level, Kaname rushed to the window to see the shadow of Zero vanishing into the shadows of the woods. His thoughts turned to himself now he had to think about what to tell Yuki.

_Outside Day Class Classrooms the next day_

_Just before lessons begin_

_Normal pov_

"Hey Zero where did you go last night, I waited by the meeting place before going in from patrol and you never showed up!"

"I…had some stuff to do so decided to head straight back to the dorms."

"You could have told me or Alanna-chan!"

"Yuki stop bugging Zero, I told you he be fine and that we should just go in, but no you kept fretting about whether or nor Zero had _killed _a member of the Night Class _or _gone into bloodlust!"

"Sorry, Alanna-chan I can't help but worry about Zero, he's like my own brother."

Alanna sighed "Well it's a good job the headmaster told us to come in because I was getting cold."

"Well I'm sorry, anyway we need to get to class now or were going to be late, come on."

The three went into class Yuki chattering to Alanna. Zero however was lost in thought

_Zero's pov_

When did they get to be such good friends? It must have been on patrol last night. Me and Kaname need to think of how to tell Yuki, it just isn't fair to keep her in the dark about our relationship. And Alanna seems to know Kaname from somewhere, but he doesn't seem to have any recollection of her.

_Normal pov_

Still musing Zero slouched into class, and made his way to his seat and prompted putting his head down to sleep on the desk top. To Zero the lessons passed in a blur which he didn't even bother trying to follow, he really needed to try and think of how to tell Yuki.

_Then end of the school day_

_Class changeover _

Zero was glad he had managed to avoid Yuki all day, he was sure Alanna was keeping her out of his way, she obviously realized he wasn't sure how to tell her yet. But now they had to keep back the raging day class girls

Alanna, Zero and Yuki were standing holding back lines of screaming day class girls as the gates opened and the night class began to file out. The girls pushed forward yelling their favourite's names.

_Alanna's pov _

Nearly safe as soon as Kaname's past me most of them will calm down. Finally! Here's Kaname now. Huh! What dizzy, so dizzy! What's happening? Darkness. Black. Everything's so dark.

_Normal pov_

There was a cry from the line of girls near where Kaname was approaching, which had Zero, Yuki and Kaname all turning to the sound. Alanna with her arms outstretched to try and prevent the rush of the girls was swaying slightly, then with any warning she simply crumpled to the ground. Kaname moved quickly towards her, followed by Zero and Yuki. Kaname outstretched one hand towards Alanna but as his hand made contact with the skin a sharp shock shot up his hand and he pulled away as if he'd been stung. Zero shot a concerned gaze towards his lover and reached down himself but didn't feel anything from the girl. Yuki looked at her fellow prefect before trying to place her own hand on Alanna's only to pull back as if she too had been stung

"Zero, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong. For now I'll take her to the infirmary. Kaname you'd best get the Night Class back to class."

"Your right Zero see you later."

"DAY CLASS, GET TO YOUR DORMS, RIGHT NOW!" Zero yelled and the Day Class scattered, as Zero bent down and scoped Alanna up

"Go patrol Yuki it's late, I'll let you know how she is, okay."

Yuki sighed but rather than fighting she simply turned and headed off on patrol, calling back

"I tell the headmaster what happened, Zero."

Zero began to walk to the infirmary, Alanna stirred in his arms "Jay"

huh thought Zero who's Jay?

"Alanna! Alanna!"

"Zero?!" she muttered before falling back again limp in his arms.

Crap, thought Zero.

There was now a strange sort of power coming from Alanna and her body was almost cold. The only sings of life were the soft rise and fall of her chest, which seemed to be getting shallower by the second. The last thing Zero needed was the girl to die on him!

He hurried ever faster to the infirmary. At the infirmary door he was met by Kaien Cross 'Yuki must have called him'

His suspicions were confirmed when Kaien spoke

"Yuki called me, she said Alanna collapsed at class changeover?"

"Yes Chairman, that's what happened, she just swayed a little then collapsed. Will she be all right?"

Kaien carefully took the girl from Zero and laid her on one of the beds

"Only time will tell, it's too early to say yet."

"What do you mean Headmaster?"

Kaien sighed, and whispered more to himself than Zero

"If only you wouldn't push yourself so much, you know that time is approaching. You won't hold out much longer at this rate, you really should release to curse."

Then he turned to Zero and before he could open his mouth he said

"You have patrol now don't you Zero, so patrol."

"But Headmaster, Alanna – there's something, not…right. Neither Kaname nor Yuki could touch her bare skin…only I could. And you…you kept your arms covered while you carried her. Why? And also there was a…strange…power, while I carried her AND she called out 'Jay' then 'Zero', just what's wrong with her?!"

"That's her secret to keep and reveal when the time is right. I can't tell you myself, it would break a very important promise I made to her, her parents and her adoptive parents."

Kaien answered quietly Zero sighed and turned to patrol himself, there was defiantly a big secret to do with that girl.

_Meanwhile_

_Far from Cross Academy_

_In the deep dark swirling shadows of long since forgotten caves_

"Celium, what is the meaning of this, I sense _her _powers stirring, but they seem to come from within the earth itself!"

"Umbra-sama! I can not say why, but I am sure she can tell you when we capture her."

"You have made progress in her location?"

"Not exactly but I feel that the powers we can feel will be stronger that closer we get so we simply need to move towards the strongest regions of power and that will lead to her. However I have bad news, that vampire can not have done as we had hopped, we really should have gone back and checked she had destroyed all of the family. Because there is defiantly a second presence, which means there must be another heir."

"I have only one other question, Celium. What progress has been made in finding the heirs to the other two ancient families?"

"One heir seems to have disappeared of the face of the earth-"

"WE THOUGHT THAT ABOUT HER UNTIL A FEW DAYS AGO!"

"wait, Umbra-sama, I also believe the heir to the final ancient family is close the her, if we go after her we can find them all, and she will surely lead us to the heir of the other ancient family, if he is still alive…mates do not stray far from one another for years on end, unless one dies. Then we shall hold all the ancient families' heirs and we may do as we please, our mission shall be accomplished, we can eradicate those pesky vampire and hunters once and for all."

"Surely you don't mean me, after all I'm a vampire too." A third voice came into the conversation as a dark chocolate haired vampire appeared, one blue and one red eye staring at the two beings before him.

"Don't worry Rido, you will have your cut, you and your allies within the council. All you want is your nephew and niece, am I correct? You can have them – unless the Kuran family turns out to be one of the ancient families, then we shall need them first. Though once they have served there purpose…you are welcome to them." Umbra let out a evil cackle of mirth

"Thank you, My Lord Umbra-sama"

End of Chapter 4

(translations of Umbra and Vita are in A.n. at the end of the previous chapter)

This was one crazy chapter to write, and I'm sorry to place Rido in a "bad guy" role, but he really lends himself to this part, though I might change him slightly later on (though that will be near the end) Also has any one got any ideas of who Alanna actually is yet? Because I'm really curious to know if I've made it to obvious or not, it should be coming clearer in the next chapter and the truth is to be revealed in the chapter after that, yes I do have a plan of what's going to happen in the coming chapters, despite how long it take me to update!

Finally Zero/Kaname lemon scene! Please let me know what you thought of it because it's only the second lemon scene I ever written (the first was Takuma/Senri in chapter 2).

Also I've put a time skip of a few days in, this is because I suddenly realized a lot was happening in only a few days and I need the have a few weeks passing in the next chapter so I might as well start with a few time skips now.

And as a final thing, I've started muddling up the honorific's a bit so I drop them where I'm not sure. Though in the scenes with Umbra/Celium (there isn't any meaning in her name, the name just came to me)/e.c.t, the reason Celium uses 'Umbra-sama' and the other use 'My Lord Umbra' or 'My Lord Umbra-sama' is because she is closer in statues to him than the others, basically it's about levels of power and how much further down that Umbra a person is. So I hope that doesn't get to confusing.

That's all for no as it's bout 5:30 am and I am dog tired

Please Review XD


	6. Chapter 5 Trust

To all those who have reviewed, added this to story/author alerts or favs, thank you. I am very very sorry for the late updating of this story. I know it has been over two months since it was updated. It has been an extremely hard to chapter to write for a number of reasons, finding time to write has been hard, I started at new college (I'm redoing the same levels of course as before but different courses – for any one who's interested the level is A-level, but starting as a first year), the new college is much further from home than my previous one also they do loads of test in the first few weeks, so I had to study like crazy so as not to get chucked of a course. I was so tired I was falling asleep on the keyboard of the computer! Also my muse decided it was on strike till so when I did have time I'd open the file and just couldn't think what to type, fortunately it has now returned in full force.

**Summary:** Zero and Kaname have always been similar, with similar traumatic experiences and pasts. Both are drawn to one another, though they are loath to admit it. As they both know the biggest difference Zero is a level D, who will one day fall to level E, while Kaname is a pureblood. However a new Day Class student seems to have hidden secrets which concern Zero, and when the truth is revealed the changes it brings about throw them into the greatest danger ever possible.

This will be a Yaoi fic, which is M/M with ZeroXKaname and vice versa. There will possibly be some TakumaXShiki as well. Some possible other pairings but Kaname/Zero Zero/Kaname will be the main one. This will mostly be Romance, Drama and possibly Humour.

A.n. This is slightly AU as Ichiru died when Shizuka was killed and Zero has not got any of her blood– so there is nothing to stop Zero falling to level E. Kaname hasn't yet given Zero any blood and Yuki is still human. Also Rido hasn't yet attacked the academy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, they are the work of Matsuri Hino, I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this fic. All I own are my own characters and the plot line.

There is OOCness and switching of pov's. I should probably have mentioned this before, but this is un-betaed, this chapter has some bits which might be a label able as fluff

On a side note, I personally prefer Zero seme and Kaname as uke, so that will come across more but I'm not going to place either in the exclusive role of seme or uke, so they will be changing round.

Pureblood Powers

Chapter 5 - Trust

_Later that night_

Kaien looked at the unconscious girl on the bed, gasping in shock when he saw her hair. Before it had been golden brown coloured, but now starting from the roots down it was turning silver, as silver as it had been the first time he meet her, now over 12 years ago, it was curly as ever but very definitely silver.

"Alanna, wake up Alanna!" Kaien yelled

"Huh, my head oww." Dark violet eyes opened blearily, as she became more awake however her hair began turning back to brown and her eyes too returned from deep violet back to hazel.

Alanna struggling slightly sat up holding her head. She reached out taking the glass being held out to her and the small pills. Dropping a few in and waiting a second as they dissolved the water turning red. Then gulping the drink she turned to Kaien

"It's happing isn't it?" she burst out "It's because Zero's reaching an age and I can't hold this power much longer. As he grows older the power grows too. At this rate I won't even make it till his 18th birthday. I'm going to die, aren't I? I think the power is too strong to be released now."

"You don't know that yet. And the fact that you gained consciousness in less than 24 hours is a good sign, right?"

"This time, but what about next time? What then? Because what happened today will definitely happen again, and it will happen worse and worse each time as the power levels grow. The only way to stop it is to release the spell. But…"

"But what Alanna? If you don't you'll die and then…they will capture the vampires and hunters and humans will be enslaved, it will be the end of the world!"

"But I don't know if it's best for Zero, and what if we aren't strong enough anyway? It will all have been for nothing, I could have ruined his life, maybe I should let him have this short amount of time of happiness. Also the power it's really strong…I'm not sure if I can release it safely now."

"You will be strong enough, I have faith in you, all of you. What about your time of happiness, Alanna? Where does that fit in, when will you be free – if you don't break the curse/spell then your time will never come, you know that. But there's something else only Zero could touch your bare skin to his without burning, do you have any idea why?"

"It must be the defence mechanism kicking in considering I was unconscious. I guess Zero could because well you know…he's a Kiryu. I guess that settles it for definite, he's exactly who I'm looking for, I had figured as much but wasn't completely sure until now. And in answer to your first question – my chance for a time of happiness died the day my mate died, especially since it was my fault."

_The next morning_

Yuki was sitting in class wondering if Alanna was going to come in - she had fainted yesterday and she hadn't seen her yet, she didn't have long to ponder a few minutes later, and before the teacher arrived, Alanna sauntered into the classroom acting as if nothing had happened and ignoring the whispers about what had transpired at class changeover last night spread through the room. When the teacher arrived she quickly settled the class down announcing that anyone caught saying something unrelated to the lesson would be in detention for a week if they didn't shut up within the next 2 minutes, to which Alanna sighed in relief.

_Meanwhile at the Moon Dorms_

Usually at this time all the vampires would be asleep but Kaname just couldn't sleep what had happened at class changeover kept replaying in his mind, something was going on and he didn't know what but it seemed important – this worried him, he had a feeling that what ever was going on it was going to have dire consequences _somehow._

Kaname wasn't the only one not asleep, earlier that night (a.n. is it earlier if it's late at night?) Takuma had received a very odd letter, well it seemed odd to Takuma anyway. The letter requested Kaname go to the senate immediately and something to do with his choice of mate and unsuitability. But Kaname hasn't got a mate, he hasn't ever looked at choosing some one yet, thought Takuma, still I'd best just give it to him, I wonder if he's awake? Deciding he'd try his luck and headed up to Kaname's room, he knocked lightly on the door fully prepared for turning right back around and going back, only to be surprised when the door was opened by Kaname dressed in his night wear with a dressing gown on top indicating he hadn't been asleep.

"Yes! What is it Takuma"

Seeing how annoyed Kaname was Takuma decided that upmost sincerity and respect was needed

"Kaname-Sama, a letter arrived from the Vampire Senate – they are asking for your immediate presence and limo will be arriving tonight to pick you up."

"WHAT! They think they can order me about! And what do they want with me anyway! I've practically only just arrived back at school!"

"The letter mentions something to do with your choice of mate and unsuitability. Forgive me for asking Kaname but have you chosen a met yet?"

Kaname's mind was in turmoil from the minute Takuma mentioned mate and then unsuitability. So he didn't even hear the question.

"Thank you for informing me Takuma, I will make sure I am ready by this evening." He announced before taking the letter from Takuma's outstretched hand a shutting the door in Takuma's face. Takuma sighed there was just no talking to Kaname when he was like this.

Kaname was now studying the letter, to him the meaning was clear. We know you have chosen a ex-human hunter to be your mate, this is a unsuitable paring and we want you to come in personally so we can make you chose someone else – or their will be dire consequences for you _and_ the one you hold dear, who by the way we still believe killed Shizuka Hio. Kaname pressed his fingers to his temples, this was a problem indeed. He knew he had to go if he didn't it would be much worse however he was worried about what would happen should he leave. Zero couldn't stomach blood tablets and he knew that Zero needed his blood in order to prevent the fall to Level E becoming imminent. Also he was slightly worried about what the Senate would want him too do, hell they could even try to get him to perform a complete mating ceremony with a 'suitable' mate, knowing that he wouldn't have performed a complete full mating ceremony with Zero yet.

Also Kaname wanted to know how exactly the Senate had found out as far as he knew only himself and Zero knew…oh and Alanna too, but surely she wouldn't go to the Senate, she seemed genuinely happy that they were together. Then again he realized that they knew their little about the girl, but on the other hand careful as they had been a fare few of their transgressions had happened outside where they could have been found out without them knowing, even though this was unlikely. One thing that definitely needed to happen was he needed to speak to Zero, and before he left for the senate tonight, damn bastards deliberately said they needed his presence tonight so he couldn't come up with anything or get too long to talk to Zero, before leaving. With these thoughts in mind he rushed to try and find Zero.

Kaname was in luck, Zero was (as usual) trying to skip class and Kaname didn't have far to go to find him. In fact Kaname, taking a shortcut across campus towards the chairman's quarters, basically tripped over Zero by the lake.

"Zero!"

Zero turned his head at the voice of his lover,

"Kaname? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep. Zero do you think Kinoto-san could have possibly gone to the Vampire Senate, about our relationship?"

"I don't know if she even knows the Vampire Senate exists, all the headmaster told us was that her parents and family were killed by a vampire and that she wasn't turned. How would she know about the Vampire Senate if that's what happened? Also even if she did know about its existence why would she tell them about us, she's _happy_ were together. Kaname, why are you asking all this anyway? I have to say this Kaname you're acting…kind of…crazy! I mean why are you wearing your dressing gown and night clothes!?"

Kaname looked down at himself, taking into account how he was dressed. He had been in such a hurry after reading the letter, he had simply gone out dressed as he was. Kaname flushed deeply, how on earth could he have failed to realize how ridiculously he was dressed before leaving!

"Forget about how I'm dressed Zero, it's not important!" Kaname could see that Zero was trying to stifle laughter at his appearance and this did not please Kaname at all

"ZERO! I have something very important to tell you! The Senate have found out about our relationship somehow! And they are very, very angry about it! They have demanded that I go to them tonight! I want to know how they found out about it because as far as we know only ourselves and Kinoto-san know anything about it! We know nothing about her, for all we know the chairman could be lying about her, or she could be lying to the chairman! I have always thought there was something unusual about her, don't deny it you felt it to she isn't a normal human, and we know nothing at all about her! So what makes you so sure she didn't go to the Senate!"

"I'm 100% sure she's not a normal human but she really doesn't seem to type to go to the Vampire Senate about our relationship, what would she gain from it? Anyway how do you know they've found out any way?"

"Takuma received this." Kaname thrust the letter at Zero. Zero took the letter from Kaname noticing how Kaname's hand was shaking with anger.

"What! How have they found out! Kaname what can we do, you're not really going to leave just because they say so are you?"

"I don't have a choice, the Vampire Senate is the highest ruling body in vampire society now the monarchy has been abolished. While I hold some sway as a pureblood if they have another pureblood involved, which they are hinting at, my blood line is basically worthless, and that bastard Ichijo has been waiting for a chance to bring me down since I have escaped his clutches by coming to Cross Academy, he would like nothing better to strip me of all power and rule completely! He will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"So your gonna go, in less than 24 hours then. How long do you think you'll be gone for?"

"I have no idea how long I'll be gone, but it could be almost a week, Zero I think you should feed before I leave, since I don't know how long I'll be gone."

While Kaname was speaking he was unbuttoning his pyjama top and pulling the collar down, to expose his throat. Zero couldn't resist and his eyes were morphing to red just seeing Kaname offer his blood, and now Zero knows he can take it with a clear conscience. Zero really wanted to take from Kaname right there and then but…

"Kaname should we really be doing this right here out by the lake? Any one could come by here and find us! Some other Day Class students skip class you know!"

"You're right, we should do this somewhere else. Besides now I pay attention I can feel the sun burning. But where to go…. The Moon Dorms are still full since it's day time…I don't really want to go to the Sun Dorms though…"

"We can't go to the Sun Dorms…we still haven't told Yuki what is really going on and she just comes barging in my room all the time. Besides we could really be easily found out if we go to the Sun Dorms….I think we should go to the Moon Dorms, I mean all the other students are asleep and if we go your room…I bet none of them would dare go in with out your say so."

Kaname considered this, while what Zero said was true he wasn't happy about it, but the Moon Dorms did seem like a better choice.

" Okay, Moon Dorms it is." (A.n. I'm sorry if this all seems kind of flippant about the blood sharing, but it just needs to happen)

With that said they both set of for the Moon Dorms, with Zero leading the way. Zero felt eyes upon him

"Enjoying the view Kaname?..."

"Yes I am actually" murmured Kaname while admiring Zero lean figure.

Just how did I end up with such a sexy mate? Kaname wondered by he time they arrived at the back entrance to the Moon Dorms, where they were less likely to run in to any other vampires, Kaname was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself he really wanted Zero's bite right then but knew it was best to wait till they were in his rooms.

When they arrived at Kaname's room, he pushed open the door are shoved Zero inside, just taking the time to shut the door before growling out

"God damnit, bite me now Zero!" while yanking the collar of his pyjama shirt down, exposing his neck for Zero.

Zero really knew he should hold back a minute no matter how willing Kaname was, but Kaname didn't want to wait a minute and used his slight height to gain the advantage and pushed Zero back

"Don't make me wait Zero!" the push had snapped the switch inside of Zero and now he smirked "Fine by me then Kaname"

He swiftly sank his fangs none to gently into Kaname's neck, this action caused Kaname to sigh with pleasure, he might not have admitted it but he was getting seriously addicted to Zero's bite. The fact that it was so infrequent that they could both get away to spend enough time together made him yearn for the bite even more.

Once again Kaname wasn't keeping these thoughts to himself and this made Zero wonder what it was like to so desperately want to be bitten. The only memory of bites he had was the painful bite from Shizuka Hio which stripped him of his humanity, that bite had been painful and humiliating, it had destroyed him. Zero wonder what was it that make someone actually long for a bite, his bite. He could feel a painful ache stirring on the side of his throat and he knew that the previous thought had brought his memories of being bitten to the front of his mind, now he had drunk enough fro Kaname those memories were threatening to spoil his time with his pureblood. But a flash of light bulb went of in his head

He pulled back form Kaname "Kaname please bite me!"

"Why, that could remove the effect of my blood on you!"

"I need to replace the memory of a painful and humiliating bite with a new one, I'm sure bites aren't always that way, or why would you yearn for mine?"

Kaname couldn't believe his ears, no mater how much he had wanted to bite Zero, he had resolved to wait until Zero was ready to bestow that level of trust, no matter how long that took. Yet here they were just weeks into their relationship and Zero was willing to be bitten, Kaname was overjoyed. Of course in a _normal_ vampire relationship the blood sharing would take place on both parties at the same time, when they were ready for it – due to the bonds it would create. However of course it was more complicated with them.

"Are you sure Zero?" Kaname wasn't sure Zero knew exactly what he was getting into, he hadn't been sure the same effects would be had with their current incomplete blood bond, but it seemed they were. (A.n. there's a section at the bottom on how blood bonds work in this story)

"Yes, I'm sure Kaname. I have studied blood bonds between vampires, I _want_ you to bite me."

Kaname really wanted to make this an enjoyable experience for Zero to overwrite the old memories of being bitten. Slowly shedding Zero's school shirt to the floor he drew his tongue down the un-tattooed side of Zero's neck slowly, he dropped his own pyjama shirt to the floor while continuing to lick down Zero's neck. He could feel Zero's heart beat speed up and his chest pressed against him, he blew gently onto the others neck, watching a flush spread across his face before leaning down slightly and slowly sinking his fangs into Zero's neck.

Zero was lost in bliss, first Kaname had tortured him with that evil tongue which highly sensitised the area, blowing onto it had served only to sensitise the area even more, before sinking his fangs in sending him into even higher pleasure, he couldn't hold back a moan from escaping his lips as Kaname's fangs slid into his neck. Zero, was wondering what had never asked Kaname to bite him before, if this is what Kaname felt when he was bitten then it was no wonder he wanted to be bitten!

The blood bond completing, between two vampires in a romantic relationship, would always cause some arousal and between Zero and Kaname, it was no exception. Both were aroused by the blood sharing and the length of time since they had been together long enough in this sort of situation. However whereas last time Zero had been in the dominating position, the loss of blood was making him feel the weaker of the two, and now Kaname was in control.

Kaname moved his lips to Zero's lips and began kissing fiercely, while forcing Zero back till his legs made contact with the end of the bed. Without breaking the kiss Kaname pushed Zero back so, Zero fell back onto the bed pulling Kaname down on top of him. Kaname deepened the kiss while his fingers traced up and down Zero's bare chest. This action caused Zero to break the kiss and gasp in surprise, which turned to a moan as Kaname tweaked one of his nipples.

Moving his had across to the other nipple Kaname then began to trail kisses down Zero bare chest, till he reached his navel, at which point he swirled his tongue around it, this caused Zero to yell.

"Kaana…mme!"

Before Kaname had been intent on teasing Zero, however upon the sound of his name, it destroyed any last shreds of reason that Kaname was holding onto, and with a slight growl, he yanked Zero's trousers down, wriggling his own of, next and rubbed up against Zero, making sure that their groins rubbed together.

At the feel of their growing erections rubbing together, despite being separated by, now slightly damp with precum, pants, Zero arched up against Kaname, mewing with pleasure thrusting upwards, desperate for contact again. And who was Kaname to deny Zero, that when he was that desperate?

Dragging down Zero pants, his own soon disappearing, he moved even lower with his mouth and hand, using the other hand to hold Zero against the bed as he began to stoke Zero's erection, while Zero wriggled around on the bed. Just when Zero felt for sure that he was going to release, Kaname withdrew his hand. Zero at the loss of contact, tried to thrust up, crying slightly in displeasure at the inability to, due to Kaname holding him down, using a little of his pureblood powers in order to do so.

"Kanam-"the rest of Zero's words were lost in a moan od pleasure as Kaname, kissed him right above his hole.

"It's such a pretty colour, Zero. And it looks so soft – like silk." Without giving Zero time to fully process this he swopped down and softly licked across the opening.

"GOD…KANA…ME!" Zero, tried desperately to arch up again, the fact that Kaname's powers were holding him down only causing him to become even more aroused. But Kaname wasn't done yet, he slowly began probing into Zero's hole with his tongue, forcing his way past the first ring of muscles pushing his tongue in as far it could reach, which to Zero felt like pretty damn far, but not quite far enough to reach that sweet spot! Zero now couldn't decide (not that he was capable of coherent thought!) whether to thrust his hips up or push down, and began to whimper softly.

Kaname pulled back, commanding Zero t suck the fingers he had just placed in Zero's mouth. Zero quickly latched on covering as best he could in saliva. After a few seconds when Kaname could wait no longer he withdrew the fingers from Zero's mouth and kissing Zero, slowly began to push the first finger into Zero's entrance. Zero struggled around on the bed under Kaname, in a mix of pain and pleasure at the intrusion.

Kaname could feel Zero moving beneath him,

"It's okay, Zero. I'll make it go away soon." He punctuated each word with a kiss, while slowly slipping a second finger up inside of Zero, he began to scissor them, pushing till he reached a point that had Zero incoherently yelling and clinging desperately to him. Found it Kaname thought, he pumped his fingers slowly before drawing them almost all the way out, then thrusting them back up with a third finger in with the previous two. The pain soon ebbed away as Kaname began to stoke the inside of Zero.

Feeling that he could no longer wait, Kaname with drew his fingers from Zero's entrance. Stoking his own erection to cover it in the precum leaking from it's tip. He then murmured in Zero's ear "Put your legs around my waist." Which Zero complied with at once. Kaname then thrust up in one movement deep into Zero. His second thrust up was meet with Zero thrusting down, this time hitting Zero's sweet sport dead on. With that hit Zero's fingers were now practically clawing into Kaname's back and his insides were begging to clench around Kaname's erection.

Kaname began to thrust more erratically, Zero's erection trapped between their bodies, was provided with enough friction, and a few thrusts later both their chest were covered with Zero's cum, at this the spasms of pleasure through Zero were transmitted to Kaname through their bond and at the same time caused Zero's insides to clamp down on Kaname's erection, it was the combination that with one final thrust caused Kaname to empty himself deep inside Zero, with both crying the others name at their releases. The bond now caused the feeling of pleasure to be transmitted back and forth between the two bonded vampires, thus causing the feeling of pleasure to last much longer for both vampires.

A short while later as they began to come down from their high's and Zero released Kaname's shoulders as Kaname slipped out from him, and rolled of both still breathing heavily. A few seconds later, a deep blush covering Zero's face he quietly and slowly muttered

"Do you think anyone heard…?"

"With the way _you_ were yelling…yes _definitely_."

Zero groaned slightly in embarrassment, before walloping Kaname over the head with a pillow

"I'm going to wash." He muttered sliding from the bed. Muttering a curse when a dull ache made itself known, radiating up from his backside.

Kaname upon hearing the curse said evenly "It does hurt, I was on the receiving end before so I know it does hurt at first."

"You're a _pureblood_, it heals fast!" Zero aid before darting as fast as he could into the bathroom.

A short while later he walked out towelling his hair dry, "I'm done, your turn Kaname."

Kaname slowly rolled from the bed, and made his way to the bathroom. When he emerged a few minutes later, he saw that Zero had raided his wardrobe and was wearing one of his loose fitting tops and a pair of sweatpants (A.n. yes Kaname does actually own some comfy clothes! Highly expensive and well made ones of course) not that Kaname minded, he went over to the wardrobe and pulled out clean clothes for himself. While he dressed he said

"Please sit down Zero, we haven't actually thought out what to do about the situation the council has put us in yet."

Zero, sitting on the small couch began "to be realistic, what can they actually _do_ about us anyway?"

Kaname sighed and flopped on the couch opposite Zero "Plenty, Asato Ichijo really wants my power, he won't let anything stand in his way when it comes to this. From the way they wrote that letter, they seem to have another pureblood on board with this, possibly two. I'm not sure who they are but with so few it's probably Sara Shirabuki, she wants as much power as possible and has been hinting that she would like to become my bride. I have always turned her down, she is a poisonous and manipulative woman who hides her true incentive behind a pretty face."

At the words 'manipulative' Zero snorted "Aren't all vampires, _especially_ purebloods, manipulative"

"Not like her…and also she has had a few fiancés, and all have met with unfortunate end. You were present at the ball where the pureblood Ouri was killed (a.n. yes I'm muddling up the order of things from the manga/anime – that's because of how it needs to happen), he was her fiancé and though it was never proved I know you suspected her of manipulating the hunter to kill him, and he is not the first of her fiancés to meet with an unfortunate end, either. She kills them off when she has tired of them and they no longer server her with any purpose."

"So you think she is after your power, then she'll kill you?"

"Despite the Vampire Senate holding power, up until two generations ago the vampire's had a monarchy system in place, the Kuran's were the royal family, so the Kuran's are considered the most powerful pureblood family. Some vampire families wish to reinstate the monarchy with the Kuran family ruling once again, if that happens and I am married to her then she will become queen of the vampires and thus gain ultimate power. If she is married to me whether or not the vampire's return to monarch or not she will be considered one of the most powerful purebloods due to her marriage to me – even if I die, by marriage she will then be the most powerful pureblood. She is pure evil."

"So she might not want to kill you yet, but probably will once she has married you?"

"It's quite possible, and as she seems to know of my being with you she will hold it as a way to control me. She will probably go along the lines of having a pureblood mated to a level D is destroying the sanctity of the one of the oldest pureblood lines, she will have the council round her little finger with that. The council will only side with one pureblood, with that argument against me they will side with her, and who knows what she may force upon me, probably 'oh to protect the pureblood lines and produce a pureblood heir Kaname must marry me.' it will cause huge hassle but I bet it's what she'll do."

"So basically she wants to marry you and that's what this is about?"

"That and the fact that a pureblood mated to a lower level vampire is extremely taboo."

"Then you mustn't go Kaname you don't know what they might do!"

"They threaten you in the letter! To them you are easily expendable they could easily hold you captive and say that if I don't go through with it that they'll kill you! To them you are nothing Zero! You are my everything, I can't let this bring you into danger!"

"I'll be fine! If you don't go they also threaten me anyway, so I think you should go and see what this is about. If it turns out bad then we'll figure something out."

"That's uncharacteristically optimistic for you Zero, are you unwell or something?"

"Lots has changed recently. I'm a fighter or wouldn't have got this far in life, something Alanna said reminded me of that. Also I can't think of any other way at moment this seems the best thing to do."

"I hope this isn't a mistake, but I guess I don't have a choice. Stay safe while I'm not here to protect you, Zero."

"I am a hunter! For fucks sake Kaname! I can take care of myself! Don't ever forget that!"

"True, but with this letter there must be a spy on campus. It makes me uneasy."

Neither vampire realised it but with all that had happened, they hadn't noticed time passing and before anymore could be said there was knock at the door, followed by Takuma's head poking round the door, looking surprised to see Zero sitting there. Both Kaname and Zero were glad they had dressed, or they could have had a lot of explaining to do!

Takuma recovering from his surprise managed "Kaname, the limo has arrived. I was wondering if it would be necessary for any of us to accompany you?"

"Inform Seiren that she is to accompany me, I will also require you to inform the Headmaster of my departure, apart from that keep an eye on the Night Class in my absence Takuma."

"Yes Kaname." with that Takuma left, presumably to do as was asked.

"Since the limo has arrived, I should probably leave, I'll return the clothes when you return. Do your best Kaname. I love you."

"You know I will, stay safe Zero. I love you too."

The two kissed swiftly, Before Zero turned for the balcony. Leaping over it and then vanishing swiftly into the darkness of the woods. Kaname turned back to the room, worry heavy in his heart, he quickly changed into suitable attire. He was unsurprised to see Seiren already waiting for him on the steps before the building, her breaths mist in the cold autumn night air. Keeping his face calm and composed, he stepped into the waiting limo, the engine already running, humming in the cold and quiet of the night. If he had looked into the woods right then Kaname would have seen the flash of silver of Zero's hair, as he had come to watch Kaname's limo drive away. As it was Kaname did not turn and the limo pulled away tyres crunching over the gravel drive way as said car turned to the entrance gates and headed of into the night.

Neither vampire noticed the glint of blood red eyes hidden under dark hood, that had witnessed Zero's leap from Kaname's window. The hooded figure watched the car depart, noticing Zero watching, before dissolving into bats to head back to inform of the latest development.

_In the long since forgotten caves_

Umbra was agitatedly sitting in the throne room, drumming his fingers on the armrest, when a flustered Celium rushed in, robe hood pushed back, revealing charcoal black eyes and hair, bound back, which only served to make her snow white face appear even whiter.

"Umbra-sama! We have made development with the search for the other families heirs!"

"What have you discovered Celium!"

"Follow me and I can show you!"

Umbra got down from the throne following Celium out of the throne room and down a dark dimly lit corridor cut into the rock face. Following Celium into another room, this one would have been pitch black had it not been for the silvery green light shining up form the raised dais in the centre. As they made their way into the room umbra noticed that the light wasn't coming from the dais itself but a flat dish on raised stand that was placed on the dais.

As they stepped up onto the dais Celium waited till he was standing next to her, before passing a raised had over the dish, muttering "Ostende verum antique potentia"

Immediately the dish clouded over, when the cloudiness moved away, it was replaced with dark screen. On the screen a almost invisible weak chocolaty red speck was moving across it.

"Is this what you want to show me, Celium I don't understand!"

"I'll show you what it was doing a few hours ago then you'll understand." Celium passed a hand over the dish clouded again, then the dark screen was back and Umbra watched in silence as a chocolaty red speck appeared, it suddenly lit up as weak violet speak appearing alongside of it, at the same time a dark strong violet speck appeared nearby with another much much weaker chocolaty red speck, and far from the others, almost not on the screen a dark indigo speck also appeared. Umbra continued to watch as the specks shifted little in position, the dark strong violet and dark indigo speck vanishing suddenly. The next minute the weaker violet and chocolaty red specks also disappeared. And the other chocolaty red speck dimmed to almost invisible.

"Celium I still don't quite understand"

"I think the specks each represent a heir, the violet from one family, the chocolaty red from another and the indigo from the third."

"So all the ancient families do have surviving heirs!"

"Yes, the problem however lies in the fact that only the strong violet and indigo specks were strong enough to lock onto and both disappeared too suddenly, I also have no idea of any scale or mapping on this screen."

"But still, we know that two ancient families heirs are together and the third should be moving towards them. Aster all we all know that he is mated to her and mates share a special bond. Still I want to know who the final ancient family is, it could help us massively in discovering where they are. Chocolaty red, why does that colour seem familiar?"

Rido steeped into the room, at that moment, both creatures turned to him.

"My lord Umbra-sama, Lady Celium-sama. The councils spies have informed the council of my nephews leaving for the council, he should be arriving there soon and I shall keep you up to date on what the council is doing. The council is extremely loyal to me, after all I am allowing the leader some of my pureblood." With that Rido turned and exited the room, leaving to oversee the vampire council affairs.

"Umbra-sama, he is extremely stupid to keep believing that the hand that feeds him will do so forever. However the council is stupider to be loyal to him."

"Stupid as he is Celium he understands the nature of sheep, when you have one the others follow unthinkingly. Also he is very important to our plans."

Both beings began to darkly laugh, at the idea of final outcome of their plans. While in a room far out of hearing distance Rido felt a creepy chill up his spine.

End of Chapter

So the plot thickens! And we have a Kaname Zero lemon scene. Yes because in the relationship they are having they will swap roles. There are less time skips in this chapter than originally planned but that was when more was going to happen, however I've decided to split it in too two chapters, so hopefully the next chapter will be posted sooner than this one, but that just depends on real life really. Also not every chapter will have a lemon scene, this one actually needed to happen for the plot line though.

Yes I've started naming chapters, and I've gone back and named all the other chapters!

Blood bonds in this story:

Complete blood bond is created between two vampires when they both share one another's blood.

Incomplete blood bonds when one vampire bites another but with no returning bite.

The reasons for the creation of these bonds varies there are main/real reasons.

Pureblood to human: Complete – to create and stabilise a vampire

Incomplete – to create a level E vampire (and/or for sustenance)

Pureblood to vampire: Incomplete – for sustenance

Complete – bonding (strictly taboo)

Pureblood to Pureblood: Complete – bonding

Incomplete – sustenance/gain power (mostly for the

latter)

Vampire to human: Incomplete only – for sustenance

Vampire to vampire: Complete – bonding

Incomplete – for sustenance

Vampire to pureblood: Incomplete – power/sustenance (taboo)

Complete – bonding (strictly taboo)

(When I say vampire I mean a lower level than a pureblood)

These are the main reason for bites, with bonding it can vary based on (depending on levels as well): romance/romantic relationship (as is the case with Zero and Kaname), domination, control, power, repaying of a dept e.c.t

However when Kaname refers to a complete mating ceremony (after receiving the councils letter) this involves a 'special' complete bonding ceremony, as a part of a wedding ceremony and can only be performed by a level A (purebloods) or level B vampire (level A – purebloods – only for purebloods) and it is often a fairly publicly done thing, so every vampire knows of it's taking place – even if they don't know where it is to take place (with level A – purebloods – it must be a publicly broadcast announcement, so all vampire's know of it's taking place)

The figure that dissolves into bats at Cross Academy isn't connected to Umbra or Celium, it's for something different, just to avoid confusion.

The words which Celium says over the dish are Latin and mean: Show the true ancient power,

I'm not convinced I've got the sentence structure right though –it's been two years since I studied Latin (and I was never very good at it- especially translating). Also I wanted to put something else here but then realized it would reveal way to much and kind of ruin the story, what I came up with as an alternative…I'm just not happy with, but oh well.

Umbra means Shadow in Latin.

So I hope this hasn't been too confusing, and apologizing again for the late update.

Please Review XD, then it might help me update sooner!


End file.
